


Can We Go Back To How Things Were?

by B113



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara Kean - Freeform, Dark, Friends to Lovers, I promise, Jim Gordon - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Instability, Nygmobblepot, Riddler - Freeform, Romance, Smitten, Suicide Attempt, Tension, Violence, goodness, here and there, just love the man yo, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B113/pseuds/B113
Summary: What if Ed didn't "Kill" Oswald at the docks? What if he just let him go? Ed walks out of Oswald's life, leaving our favorite Bird heartbroken. While Oswald fails to cope, Edward can't ignore the pull that Oswald still has on him. Is Ed too late? Or can they pick up the pieces and move on? (Suicide is a topic in this story. Trigger warning.)





	1. Call Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide isn't a joke. If you or someone you know is thinking of hurting themselves please contact a trusted adult or friend. Or you can contact 1-800-273-8255. This story does have a suicide topic but I don't wanna give a lot away so please read with caution. I do not own the characters or nygmobblepot. This is just for entertainment use. Thank you for reading!

"Ed. I know you're upset but please, please come home. We can work this out."

Beep

"Ed are you listening to me? I need to talk to you."

Beep

"ED! This is important! You can't ignore me forever!

Beep

"I'm sorry.... Answer your phone. Call me back."

Beep

"Edward I need you.. I'm so sorry for everyth-."

Message Deleted.

Ed hung up his phone and tossed it on the bar in front of him. Grabbing his drink he took a sip and swirled the dark liquor around in the glass. It had been two weeks since he last saw Oswald. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of voicemails. After Ed left Oswald at the docks he vanished into the city, putting himself up in a hotel in his old neighborhood. He couldn't look at Oswald. Hearing his voice only made him sick. He deleted every message that was left and he didn't feel guilty about it. Ed let him live that day. He should've put a slug in his belly and drowned him, but he couldn't do it. The sadness, the broken expression on Oswald's face as Ed left him there in the cold and rain haunted him a little. They went their separate ways and Ed was okay with that. Letting Oswald live with the fact that Edward hated him was payback enough.

Isabella was in Ed's life for a short time but she meant the world world to him. Maybe for the wrong reasons but he had been blinded by his love and second chance he risked it all. Oswald was Ed's life before she showed up. Ed wouldn't lie he had been very confused these past couple weeks. So much going through his mind and he didn't know what to make of it. Everything had been turned upside down. He took another drink. He was surprised no one found him, stalked him, tied him up and threw him in a sack and dragged him back to the Penguin. Oswald was like a little child and not getting what he wants caused a tantrum. A few voicemails would be sweet and calm, then crying and begging and then the next would be yelling and threatening... And then apologetic and sad. He was so bipolar but Ed was impressed he hadn't sent someone out to kill him. It wouldn't be hard to find Ed, he did after all go back to his old stomping grounds. Oswald was a very selfish man so he wouldn't be surprised if he was in fact snatched up. However, so far no one stalked him and no one knocked on the door of his hotel room. He was left alone.

Edward finished his drink and pulled some bills out of his wallet and tossed them on the bar. Giving the bartender a good tip before he left. Stepping outside it was cold, he could see his breath in the night air as the wind blew around him. A soft rain bled from the sky which was typical for Gotham. Ed headed down the street, hands stuffed in his coat pockets and he kept his head down. He was after all a very familiar face in Gotham now. Everyone knew him because of his position as Chief of Staff for Oswald. A position he wasn't too proud of anymore. It was just hitting midnight and he heard the clock tower in the distance ring. It was kind of a beautiful sound but also pretty eerie. He crossed the street to his hotel and went inside. He flopped down on the edge of the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. What should he do now? Part of him was disgusted because it was like he was running away. He confronted Oswald. Almost killed him. Plus Os knew what he was feeling so business was done in his book. He told him goodbye that day... He was done.. So.. Why was he so confused?

"I did it because I love you." The words just kept swirling in his head. He couldn't block him out no matter how hard he tried. "Ed, I love you.. I know you know that now.." Ed tugged at his hair and snarled under his breath.

"If only he talked to me about it." He huffed and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He already had two new messages. He was very hesitant but he hit the button anyways. "Damn."

"Ed.. I can't express how sorry I am. I wish I could erase my feelings. I wish I could.. I don't know." Oswald's voice was low and you could hear just how depressed he was. It kinda made Ed feel a little tiny bit bad but at the same time sick. "I know you hate me. I'm sorry for everything.." The message ended and Ed deleted it like others.

"You were the best friend I ever had. I never wanted to lose you." There was a few muffled sniffles. "Don't forget what we were once. You can't forget.. I know you can't because it meant something to you too.."

It ended. "Urgh." Ed hung up his phone and debated calling back. "No! No. Don't call him. He's not really sorry he's just trying to trick you." Ed set his phone aside. "Don't do it." 

 

Pushing himself up from his chair Oswald drug himself towards the stairs. Eyes puffy, hair a mess, he was a disheveled little bird. He hadn't really taken care of himself. He hadn't showered, he didn't smell amazing. He was living on tea and that was about it. Sleeves rolled up and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His leg hurt as he barely made it to the stairs.

"Boss." Victor's voice echoed. "Let me go find him. We'll string him up by his ears."

"No." Oswald paused. "You're excused Victor."

"But.. Come on it'll make you feel better. It will take me ten minutes I'll know exactly where he is. I can go get him.."

"I said, you're EXCUSED." Oswald turned his head to look at him. Him and Victor shared looks before Penguin vanished up the stairs.

"Whatever you say." Victor arched an eyebrow, dismissing himself to the kitchen for some leftovers. He wasn't going to actually leave. Not leaving his boss alone because his defenses were down and it was Victor's job to keep an eye on things.

Oswald's uneven steps made their way down the hall. He looked at Ed's door and debated going inside. The past few nights he found himself wrapped up in the blankets on Ed's bed. Swimming in his scent as he tried to sleep. Hoping he would come home but he never did. He went through his closet, his hands brushing over the fabric of his expensive suits and shirts. Going into the bathroom, just the sight of his toothbrush caused Oswald to bubble with emotion. Tonight however he went into his own room to sulk.

Crossing his room he entered the master bath and leaned against the counter. Eyeing himself in the mirror almost not recognizing who he was. His eyes were red and his skin was blotchy from crying. It was pathetic. He was so pathetic. Here he was the Mayor, the King of Gotham and he was crying like a little girl. He's only ever loved one person and that was his Mother. Love was something he never thought would be in his life. It made people weak and that was something he couldn't be. He couldn't afford to be weakened. Yet here he was. He never thought Ed, the blubbering nerd he first met, someone he was NOT impressed by would be the one to destroy him.

His first love... Edward Nygma. A chuckle left his throat. Oh God how ridiculous! This was a joke! His laugh only grew louder as he slowly slumped down. Banging his head against the marble counter top. Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG. He started to see stars as he spun around and dropped heavily to the floor. Sitting with his legs out in front of him, he wiggled his feet. His leg hurt so damn bad. The pain shot up through the bone all the way to his hip. He winced. Not sure which pain was worse right now. He reached upward and blindly for the pain meds he had on the counter. Struggling to open the bottle due to the child proof caps and the weakness from being emotional didn't help.

"Damn it!" He shouted and winged the bottle across the room. Pills flew everywhere and scattered the tile floor. He brought his hands up to cover his face. A dry sob caught in his throat. "Why? Why? Why?" He mumbled slamming his fist down onto the floor. His hands were already bruised from putting his fist through the door downstairs when he finally managed to walk all the way home.

That was a cold and wet walk from the docks. He felt so guilty and upset with himself that he didn't think he deserved a ride. Despite being soaked from head to toe Oswald was still wearing the same outfit. His lack of motivation prevented him from changing his clothes. His soggy shoes left prints all over the house. He was frantic and frozen as he stormed around from room to room, despite Olga yelling at him to stop. Tossing in some curse words here and there that he actually could understand. He had little concern for anyone else at the moment and a huge tantrum took over.

"He left me!" He snapped at her. "He LEFT!" He kicked a chair out from under the dining room table and it crashed to the floor. "He left! He left! He left!" Oswald's shouting shook the house as he slammed his fists over and over on the table. Knocking over the candle sticks and the flowers that sat upon the surface. "I did everything for him!" The anger of the whole situation finally boiling in his chest as Olga rushed to steady the table. He stomped out of the room, he was chilled to the bone. "I created him! I gave him life!"

There was a loud crashed as he brushed all the dishes off the counter in the kitchen. Grabbing a glass he threw it across the room, shattering against the wall. He stormed down the hall and finally lashed out. He threw himself against the nearest door and then over and over slammed his fists against it. Keeping up his attack till the wood split and his hands went numb from the abuse. His hands flew to his hair, covering his head as finally a low cry left his throat. Olga listened to him cry, feeling bad for him. Oswald had been boasting about Ed and love for many days now. Obviously he's never had a relationship before. He would bounce back eventually.

Now here he was. Crying all over against. Falling over onto his side Oswald scooted himself across the floor. Reaching out he managed to grab a few of his fleeing pain meds. It was hard to take them without water but he choked them down. Oswald had lost everything. There wasn't anyone else for him now. It was just him. Everything was blurred. Even his power. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

\---

"It's voicemail. You know what to do." Beep.

"..... Oswald... I.. I think maybe we should talk." Ed said softly. "I think we should have a final talk. Without weapons... Now it's my turn to say, call me back."

Ed closed his phone. Yep. He gave in. He couldn't help it. There was something eating him that was telling him that he needed to call him. He needed to at least know he was okay. He might have had closure but Oswald obviously didn't. He had a job to do. He was the Mayor and it was on the news he was missing from a fundraiser yesterday. Ed might not work for him anymore but Oswald had a job he had to do. He didn't want him to throw away his opportunities. It would be embarrassing towards himself as much as Oswald. Ed was a nice guy. It was a pain in the ass at times but he was nice. As much as he wanted Oswald to be destroyed the longer they stayed away from each other and he had time to think without any outside influence.. He just couldn't stand to see something happen to him. The others, that little witch, Barbra really wanted Ed to push over the edge and kill the Penguin. Ed couldn't bring himself to do that. He just couldn't. He didn't want anyone to hurt him or for him to hurt himself. Which led Ed to calling him. There was a plan that was sure to hatch at any given moment from those who wanted Oswald's power. Who were aware that he was weakened right now. He needed one of Ed's pep talks and that's what he was going to get.. and then Ed would close the door. Walk away... Yeah that's what he would do. He would walk away once and for all.


	2. You Are Alive Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed shows up and is overwhelmed with memories of when things were better than good. Reminding him how close he and Oswald were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits! And the kudos and the interaction! I was overcome with joy when I saw how many people actually read this. The first chapter was short. This one is a little longer. I think. It feels longer and then you post and it's not that long lol Again thank you to everyone who takes time to read and I'm hoping my grammar isn't horrid. Also feedback is always welcome. Also! Remember suicide is a topic in this story and I apologize if it's triggering. Also suicide isn't a joke and if you or someone you know needs help don't be afraid to ask for it. It gets better I promise.

Edward banged on the door and rang the bell a few times. No one seemed to be answering at the moment. Sure it was late but Edward had that gut of a feeling that he needed to show up sooner rather than later. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get comfortable. Tossing and turning he was driving himself crazy. He didn't know if it was the thought of this finally being over or the anxiety of not knowing how Oswald was right now. He hated to admit it yet again, he kinda worried about him. Oswald had been hurt so many times. He told him about his Mother and of course what happened to his Father. Edward remembered he also told him a story about a bird that he once had and that wasn't a happy ending story either. The poor guy had been through a lot and if you hung around Oswald you noticed just how alone he was. Even if he was in a room full of his thugs he was still alone. He didn't have any relationships, any friends. Perhaps that's why he was so drawn to Ed? Edward was the same way. He didn't have a lot of friends either. Or any for that matter. Even when he worked in the GCPD he was all alone despite being around dozens of people every day who depended on him, they didn't care. He was a joke. Made fun of. Constantly bullied. And then there was the whole Arkham thing... Anyways! Back on track.

Edward checked the door and surprisingly it was open. Unlocked.. free for him to walk in. Kind of strange but he took it and stepped inside. "Oswald?" He called. "Olga?" He shut the door behind and looked around a bit. "Oswald?" He rounded a corner towards the sitting room and ran into Olga who was raising a cast iron skillet. She started to yell at him in Russian. Ed raised his hands and backed up as she swung at him. "Hey! Stop!" Olga started to shout louder and swung again, practically chasing him back towards the entry way. Almost clocking him upside the head. "Stop! Aye! Cah-russ-key da stop!" Ed shouted in a poor attempt in her native tongue. "Oswald!"

"Hey!" Victor appeared from the shadows. "Lookie Lookie." He was amused as he smirked at Edward. "The one that got away."

"Where's Oswald?"

"Done with you. That's where he is."

"That's an action. Not a place." Ed stated. Hey maybe he really was done? Maybe he was better? Could Ed actually leave now and walk away?

"Go away nerd." Victor said with a bored tone. "We're done with you."

"....." Ed was recalling the calls he received just an hour ago. Didn't sound like Oswald was done... Maybe? Maybe it was okay? He was off the hook? Didn't have to talk to Oswald after all? "He's okay? Right?" Guard let down he was focusing on Victor when Olga swung her arm back and drove the skillet right into Ed's gut. The wind was knocked out of him and he dropped to his knees holding his stomach. "Ow." He coughed out as Victor laughed and winked at the woman. She spat down at Ed and made her way out of the room. "Okay.. Okay I may have deserved that."

"Now. Get out. Before I do some damage." Victor glared down at him. "Why are you even here?"

"I came to talk to Oswald." Ed said pushing himself up to his feet. "See if he was okay."

"A phone call might have been good enough."

"He didn't answer his phone." Ed snapped at him, starting to get really annoyed. "Can I just see him please?" Victor glared at him. "Please? He called me earlier and I just.. Let me see him." There was a pause. "Oswald!"

"He went to bed." Victor snapped. "Shut up. You have such a big mouth." Ed went to move by him and Victor caught him, putting a hand on his chest and shoving him back. "I'm not playing Nygma. Get out. I've been doing damage control for two weeks. If you think I'm going to just let you strut in here like some-."

"I came all this way and I'm not leaving till I see Oswald Cobblepot." Ed snapped at him. "So I'm going up those stairs and I'm going to see him. Shoot me if you want."

Victor was surprised that Ed finally grew a pair and stood up to him. He glared as Ed moved by him and headed up the stairs. Ed came all this way and he wasn't leaving just to turn around and come right back. All of this ended tonight. He would pop in see if Oswald was okay, talk and then leave. Leave. Yeah that's what he would do. Reaching the top of the stairs he made his way down the dark hallway. This house seemed to be getting all the more creepy with every step he took. Maybe he should stop and get some of his stuff as well before he left. He would smack some sense into Oswald, get him focused on HIM and then he would ta ta out of his life. Okay. Stick to your guns Ed.

With every step memories were flooded into his brain. His first night in this house. His first meal. His first shower. His first tour around these fancy halls. The stroll through the garden out back. The first time someone, Oswald, welcomed him home. It was home. It was more home to him than that apartment, more home than the GCPD.. It was home not because of location or how many rooms or the bed he slept in.. but the people here.. Because of Oswald. Ed would never live in a place this big and this nice, but that didn't matter to him. The big question was would he ever have someone like that in his life again?

A lot of Ed's anger bubbled not because of a broken heart do to the lovely Isabella getting murdered. It was the betrayal, the lies, the cover ups, the pain of trusting someone so much and letting them in only to have them be selfish and take advantage. To hide things. To lie to your face. Ed stopped in his tracks and brought his hand up to his forehead. Everything was spinning and out of control he didn't know if he could stand it. Maybe seeing Oswald isn't the best of ideas. Maybe he should just leave and let the little bird pick up his own pieces. Ed was set out to destroy Oswald. He wanted to take everything from him. His pride. His sanity. His reason for being. Wanted to show him that he had no idea what real, true love was and how he was not capable of feeling it. Was Ed so hell bent on showing Oswald that he wasn't capable of love or was he just trying to show himself, hide the fact that perhaps Oswald did in fact LOVE HIM. Maybe that scared him? Heck maybe he was just as crazy as Oswald was.

  
Continuing down the hall he finally stopped in front of the double doors that led into Oswald's room. He was so hesitant all of a sudden. Part of him hoped that Victor was in fact timing him and was going to come up and remove him.

\--

  
"You have exquisite taste, Oswald." Ed beamed down at his friend. "Everything here screams Cobblepot."

"Stop, you flatter me." Oswald chuckled as he gave Ed a tour around the place. Even though Oswald didn't exactly, completely design this place. It was pretty much the same since he himself first came here. Of course there was little changes. "And this will be your private quarters, Mr. Nygma." He motioned towards the door, just down the hall from his own. "I hope you find it satisfactory."

"A dumpster would be satisfactory compared to Arkham." Ed said as he moved to open the door. It was a warm room. Oswald obviously knew all to well how cold and damp Arkham was, took it upon himself to make everything the exact opposite. Ed still couldn't get fully warm from his imprisonment. Still had a never ending chill running up and down his spine. He stepped inside and admired the fireplace in the corner that was in fact lit and it already was melting the cool from skin. To his right was a sitting area with shelves filled with every book you could even imagine. Pick a topic! Boom. There is was. Ed ran his and along their old leather spines and gazed out the rather large window in the back courtyard. It was beautiful. The wheels in Ed's head were turning with curiosity and excitement. A old marble chess set sat in the corner of the small study and you guessed it! More bookshelves. Ed finally turned his attention back to Oswald who quickly turned his head in the opposite direction. Obviously the shorter man was watching him, observing him while he wasn't looking. "You know that part in Beauty and the Beast when she is given the library?" Ed made his way back into the main room and paused. Okay that was the most teenage girl thing.. "Of course you're not like.. that's not what we are." He gave a chuckle causing Oswald to flash a quick smile. "I'm just.. Amazed I guess." Ed gazed down at him for a moment and brought a hand up to rest on Oswald's shoulder. "That was the most cheesy thing I could say. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps." Oswald smiled up at him before Ed slipped away to the other side of the room. "But I get it."

Ed roamed the walk in closet that was bigger than his cell in Arkham. Then moved on into the bathroom that was bigger than his entire apartment. The shower! Don't get him started on the bathtub. Finally! One that he could fit in! He had a huge dorky smile on his face. He was happy. Gosh was he having a moment right now. He brought his hands up to his face, covering his grin. Keep it together Edward. It's just a room. He turned his head towards the doorway he could sense Oswald still lingering. Why was he being so nice to him?

"Thank you." Ed said emerging from the bathroom. "This is too much."

"But you'll take it right?" Oswald asked with a small smirk.

"Oh I'll defiantly accept." Ed nodded firmly. There was a small pause as they just stared at each other. It was always interesting to Ed when he saw Oswald become shy. Shy was the word right? This King if you will. The King of Gotham. One of the most dangerous men in the city.. Maybe the world? Be so human. It was appealing really. "I want to thank you again. From the bottom of my heart for rescuing me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Ed stepped closer and carefully wrapped his arms around Oswald's shoulders giving him a hug. Affection was something they both were lacking and what started out as a small hug suddenly meant the world to both of them. Ed rested his cheek against Oswald's temple and gave him a strong squeeze. After a few moments the Penguin relaxed and put his arms around him, finally returning the hug. They stood like that for a few minutes before both exhaled and slowly pulled away. "I wont tell anyone I promise."

"Good." Oswald said brushing his sleeve and giving the taller man a wink. "I have a image to maintain."

\----

Ed smiled softly to himself at the fond memory. It was hard to imagine that just months later they would be where they are right now. "If only he knew how to handle things in an adult manner.." Instead of acting like a spoiled child half the time. "Not attractive."

He brought his hand up and knocked on the door gently at first and then more firm. No answer. Taking in a deep breath he pushed the door open slightly. "Oswald?" Silence. He stepped inside, leaving the door open slightly. "Oswald?" He stepped further into the darkened room. The fireplace had gone out leaving little red coals in the ash. The light from the bathroom was on allowing some sort of light to enter the dark cave. Ed felt this crunch under his shoe and noticed he was stepping on broken glass, and busted picture frames and who knows what else. His eyes adjusted enough to peer into the shadows of the room. He was glad the light was off. He didn't' want to see all the destruction that scattered the place. Obviously Oswald had been going on a two week long temper tantrum. Everything would have to be replaced. Moving further in he noticed Oswald's outline in the middle of his bed. Ed let out a deep sigh. Perhaps he was fast asleep and not waiting for him with a gun? You never knew.

"Oswald?" Ed said more firmly as he finally stopped at the foot of his bed. The little Mayor / Crime Boss / Life Ruiner was on his side, still in full attire, his arm draped over his head. Still no answer. Ed wasn't sure how he was even breathing without inhaling his pillow. "You are alive right?"

\---

"Psst!" The hiss made it's way from the bedroom door. "Pssssst." No answer. Ed finally just shoved the door open. More comfortable with Oswald after a couple weeks of living together. Light from the hallway shined into the room before he closed the door behind him. The snap and pop of the fireplace reminding him of the snapping of bones and little hails of gun fire. Nice Ed. Wearing a white t-shirt and green flannel pants, in quick strides he was suddenly sitting on the edge of Oswald's bed. He knew Oswald suffered from a source of trauma so he was always delicate when it came to waking him up. He reached out and gently took his hand, giving it a squeeze and then a gentle shake. "Oswald." His voice was soft. His other hand reaching up to pet his disheveled head before turning the lamp on low. The soft dim light caused him to stir a little and finally his eyes popped open. "Hi." Ed tried to sound not so creepy.

"What... What is happening?" A confused Oswald looked up at him.

"Shh. It's okay. I wasn't watching you sleep or anything like that.. I was just.. I'm.. Nevermind. I got an idea."

"An idea?" He brought his free hand up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Ed was still holding onto his other wing and raised an eyebrow. "Uh... What kind of an idea?"

"For your campaign!" Ed said proudly.

"Oh." Oswald let out a sigh of relief and sat up a little straighter. Ed slowly let go of Oswald's hand and shifted his eyes a little bit looking suddenly very embarrassed. To Oswald it was kind of appealing really. Oswald knew Ed himself, suffered from low self esteem and his own trust issues so, he put on his enthusiasm. "Okay! What is it?"

"You are going to love this." Ed said scooting closer to him and letting all the excitement spill into his words. Ed loved this. Having someone to share his ideas with. Someone to be excited with. Someone who wanted to hear him speak. Someone who wanted him to have a platform, a stage. Rather than telling him to shut up and deem him a weirdo. Hell Oswald even attempted to answer his riddles! He allowed him to ask riddles! No one did that! They spent the next hour and a half in discussion. Edward spoke and Oswald listened. Ed chuckled at Oswald's poor jokes and Oswald gave him his attention.

\------

"Are we even?" Ed asked throwing his arms up and looking around the dark room. "I don't know if we are. You killed someone I loved. In return I destroyed your empire.. Your father is still resting in peace in some landfill. You're welcome." Ed shook his head. "I always believe in an eye for an eye, Oswald. I learned that from you. Someone puts one of our guys in the hospital we put two of theirs in morgue." There was a pause. "I need to walk away. I should walk away. I'm walking away!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he headed for the door, but stopped and turned. "But why can't I?! I can't! I can't walk away from this! I can't walk away from you and I." Ed stepped closer again. "I can't... I can't for the life of me figure out WHY. WHY am I still here? Why am I still dealing with this? Why are you in my thoughts? You're like this microscopic creature that has invaded my brain and you just wont get out." Ed paused to catch his breath. "And you're ignoring me." Rude. "I ask myself every second of every day if I should've just killed you. I replay it in my brain over and over and over."

"I wasn't sure why I even came here. Maybe the thought of you doing so poorly and being a hot mess was appealing and I wanted to see you hurting. Maybe I wanted you to ask me to stay?" He paused. "I don't regret letting you live anymore. I did but I don't. You're right. You're the only person that can see me for who I am... and for what I can become. I want to become that.." He sat down on the edge of Oswald's bed and looked down at him. "I don't blame you for not wanting to look at me.. Not wanting to engage in me right now. You let me down in many ways but... You also brought me up. I guess you actually did pass." He paused and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Can we just go back to how things were?" Ed gave Oswald's arm a squeeze. "Oswald?" He pulled his arm away from his head and allowed it to drop limply. "Oswald?" He leaned closer and shook him. "Oswald." He rolled him onto his back, lacking any sort of life as the little bird just lay there. Ed leaned down to check for any sort of breath and there wasn't any.


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........

"And you saved me. Again." Ed smiled at Oswald. "I hope you know Oswald, I would do anything for you."

Time moved so slowly. Almost stopping. Oswald's heart swelling in his chest. He had a weird feeling, like a bunch of penguins fluttering around in his belly. After the loss of his family... and literally anything that meant anything, Oswald grabbed happiness where he could. He was portrayed as this insane, heartless creature when in _FACT_ he had more heart than anyone in this city. He wasn't heartless. He wished he was at times but he wasn't. The Penguin had more heart than any other villain in Gotham. He was capable of feeling. He was capable of loving. He was capable of hurting, breaking. Sure he has blood on his hands and he can't even remember the body count at this point. He was after all a fighter but also a lover. God he hated it though. He hated it so much. He would give and give. Protect and protect but everyone was taken away. His Mother, he would've died for her. He would've done anything he could but failed. His Father, again would do anything he could and failed. That was a strange situation but still... He didn't think he would find any sort of companionship after all of that. Oswald wasn't one to fall in love. Marriage and children weren't in his future like the typical male agenda. He didn't want that. Spending all this time with Ed these past months meant the world to him. Oswald felt that he could really trust him. Ed has proven to be faithful and he had Oswald's best interest at heart. They went through a lot together. Ed did after all save his life. In many ways.. Ed just wasn't fully aware of that fact yet.

Staring him in the eye all Oswald could think of was how lucky he was. How Ed just confirmed how much he cared about him. Was it love? Who the heck knew. All Oswald knew was that he never felt this before. This pull. This yearning. He did the only thing he could think of and sealed their friendship, their care and devotion with a strong hug. Wrapping his arms around Ed's shoulders he held him tightly. He was so scared that he was going to lose Ed tonight thanks to that stupid gorilla. It just proved his feelings towards the taller man. Once Ed slipped from his grasp and later when Oswald was in his room looking at a passed out Edward it hit him. He loved him. He loved him very much.

The realization scared him at first. Not sure how to accept these feelings. Not sure how Ed was going to react if he told him. Should he tell him?? Oswald's eyes shifted towards Ed's sleeping figure. The poor fella was sound asleep, a small snore actually coming from his throat. They both had an intense evening. Oswald wasn't planning on letting Ed out of his sight for a second. Not after almost losing him. He gimped his way over to him and reached out carefully to removed his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Dropping into the chair next to his bed, propping his leg up on the mattress. Getting comfortable as he held a book in one wing and gripped Ed's hand in the other. He stayed that way for hours. Shockingly very comfortable in this position. His eyes shifting towards Ed every other minute. When ever Ed moved or made a noise Oswald's eyes soon followed.

Once the fire went out and the sound of the book falling to the floor caused Oswald to jolt awake. His eyes skimming the room suddenly remembering where he was. Ed had rolled over, letting go of Oswald's hand by now and was still fast asleep. Rubbing his hands over his face to get the sleep out of his eyes, the Penguin stood. His back and leg a little stiff as he stood over Ed. Smiling softly to himself he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ed's hair. Letting out a sigh he left the room and slowly made his way towards his own bedroom. Oswald vowed, right there as he dressed for bed he would make a decision by morning if he was going to talk to Ed about how he was feeling.

  
\----

 

"No No No No No.." Ed repeated over and over as he reached for the lamp. He needed some light but of course the lamp was no longer there. It was smashed into many pieces all over the room. "Damn it." He gripped Oswald's shirt tightly and shook him. "Oswald!" He said loudly and smacked his face firmly. Quickly he pressed his ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. With his head turned he noticed the light in the bathroom. "Okay up we go." He grabbed Oswald under the arms and dragged him into the bathroom. Back flat on the floor Ed could see Oswald's eyes ever so slightly respond to the blinding bright light above them. Have you ever noticed that bathroom lights are like operating room bright? Ed happened to take notice of all the meds in Oswald's bathroom and how much of them were scattered all over the floor. Like a little Easter Egg hunt or something. Ed firmly rubbed his knuckles against Oswald's chest bone trying to get a sort of reaction. Nothing.

  
\----

  
Oswald sat next to Ed as they were being driven to the school. Great. Children. Oswald wasn't looking forward to that. Both of them actually were dreading this tour. Mayor had to do what he had to do. Play nice. For now. Oswald sat there looking at the folder in his hand as Ed explained what all they had to do today. It seemed like a lot. Too much but this is what he signed on for right?

"I'm sorry we have to do all this." Oswald apologized to Ed. "I know it's a lot to chew."

"No worries." Ed shook his head. "I'm happy to help. Besides you think I'm going to let you go into this alone? I'm not that mean."

"Well with you by my side perhaps I can endure the torture."

They smiled at each other. Chuckling softly at their comments. Amusing each other with their darkened humor. Oswald kept glancing at Ed out of the corner of his eye. He had this speech he was wanting to give him.  He wasn't sure when they would have another time alone. He chewed on his lip and turned his head. "Ed?" His voice was gentle and caught Edward's attention immediately. "Um, I was wanting to..." It was like all the words just choked. He couldn't form a sentence even if he wanted to right now. This was the third time it happened today and Edward was probably thinking something was wrong with him by now. "I wanted to tell you that uh..."

  
**Awkward Pause.**

"Tell me what Oswald?"

**Longer Awkward Pause.**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine. I'm fine I assure you." Oswald let a nervous chuckle leave his throat. "I just wanted to.. I wanted to ask you something." Ed looked at him with a confused look. "Um."

"You can ask me anything." Ed said giving him a quick grin but suddenly he looked worried. "Did I say something?"

"What? No! No. Not at all. Ed you didn't do anything wrong." Oswald said quickly reassuring his friend. "No I just wanted to ask you something... Something.. very important..." There was another lingering silence. Say something soon you idiot because he's going to think you're nuts. "If you had to choose. Arkham? Or School?" FAIL.

"Arkham." Edward gave Oswald a smirk. "You?"

"Do you have to ask?" Oswald returned the smirk.

"Maybe we can carpool?" Ed gave him a chuckle and looked out the window. Leaving Oswald to stare at him and silently curse himself for failing yet again. Why was it so hard? It was always easy to talk to Ed.. Why was it suddenly so difficult? He would have to try again.. Unfortunately he wouldn't be given the chance.

 

\----

  
"Okay. Okay you little..." Ed was starting to panic, but he had to keep a cool head. "Okay.. Respiratory failure.. Okay.." Tilting Oswald's head back ever so slightly he started to perform CPR. Remembering his training and how panicking will usually prevent you from saving their lives. Pulling back he pressed his hands firmly on Penguin's chest. "I swear Oswald..." Ed repeated the steps a couple more times before he heard a deep gurgle sound in Oswald's throat. Ed jumped up and quickly turned the cold water on in the shower. "Okay little buddy.."

He grabbed Oswald and dragged him across the tile floor. "Penguins like the water right?" Ed was trying to keep a chill mind in all this. He had to keep talking because if he didn't he was met with silence. A silence he couldn't handle. One that would swallow him. Just as he pulled Oswald into the shower he heard a commotion in the room as Victor came in.

"What is all the noise up here?" He snapped stepping into the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Going for a swim." Ed sneered before yelling. "I'm saving his life!" Victor was scanning the scene as Ed dropped back against the shower wall. Sliding down to the tile floor with Oswald in his lap. The cold water poured down onto them chilling Ed to the bone. Oswald's back was to his chest as his arm remained tightly around him. Using his free hand to give him another firm smack.

"Looks like you're beating the crap outta him."

"Wake up." Ed hissed into Oswald's ear. "I need you to wake up. NOW. Oswald." Ed was shivering against his little bird. Yes. His little bird. "Ozzie." Ed's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know if it was from the cold or the emotion. What did he do? He did this! He did this to him. God why didn't he just answer his phone? Why didn't he just talk to him? This is on your hands Nygma. His inner voice was going wild as he held onto him. Ed's hands shook as he pressed his face against Oswald's feathery head. His vision was becoming blind due the water splashing his glasses. "If you die... I'm right here okay? Fight your mistake... Fight my mistake okay?" Ed's free hand ran over Oswald's chest. "This isn't how the Penguin is suppose to go." Ed hissed into his ear. "Hear me? Wake up. Wake the fuck up." Again all he heard was the sound of the shower.

 

It was like everything just stood still for Ed. Everything just paused and he realized how powerless he was. He didn't have the upper hand here. His mastermind capabilities weren't going to fix this. He was just Ed. Some guy clinging to who he thought was his new found enemy, hoping and praying his system would reboot. You know how they say you don't know what you got till it's gone? That's usually correct. We never know what we have till it's out of our reach. Till it's left us behind. Leaving us with never ending questions and constant curiosity. What are they doing? What are they thinking? Who are they with? However this situation was different. Oswald wasn't moving on and finding a new partner.. He was going to become a memory. Just a memory in Edward's mind. Something he couldn't reach out and touch. Something he couldn't see. He wouldn't see his face or his smug smirks. He wouldn't be able to hear his voice or his goofy little laugh. He wouldn't hear his uneven steps followed by the sound of his cane as he crossed a room or witness one of his tantrums. Ed would find himself sitting alone pondering over his work only to look up and see the news clippings and the photos and the video tapes. Photos. That's all he would have.

And memories.. Memories that would replay in his brain over and over till he couldn't do it again. He would eventually forget what his voice sounded like. What he smelled like. Maybe perhaps even what he looked like. Praying to witness one of those tantrums. Years would go on and on and on but he would never ever forget what he felt like. What he felt when he was with him. The care. The protection. The support. The love...

NO. No that wasn't going to happen. The water on his face masking his tears Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald's temple and whispered in his ear. "People in this city... GOTHAM will know WHO Barbara is if you die..." Yeah. Barbara will become SOMEONE if Penguin is out of the way. And with that like magic Oswald gasped and let out a huge cough trying to catch his breath. He choked as his lungs took in a deep breath, bursting into a coughing fit. Ed's arms hugged the little bird before patting him on the back. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? There will be more.


	4. Give It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed tries to pick up the pieces and fix their broken legacy while Oswald is out of commission. Edward feels overwhelming guilt and Oswald isn't exactly excited to see his long lost green bean.

"He'll be okay but he's going to need a few days to recover." The doctor with the over priced hair piece and a fancy flashy medical case in his hands nodded. "Got it all out of his system. It wasn't pretty but effective is key. Just watch him and make sure he rests. I'll be back tomorrow. We wont know if there are any long term effects till he's awake. Don't expect for that for awhile." He laughed and leaned in with a whisper. "I'm sure he wont have any brain damage." He clapped Ed on the shoulder seeing the shook look on his face. "It'll be okay sir. Our Mayor will be good as new!" Those top dollar mob doctors were always so cocky. That was of course till they couldn't save someone with a name and reputation like the Godfather and then they go missing. Needless to say this one has been around for a couple years and that was impressive.

Ed turned his attention back into the room and leaned against the doorway. Watching a worn out Oswald fast asleep in his bed. Even strapped up and on oxygen he looked better than he did earlier. A part of Ed wanted to believe that it was all an accident. Oswald wouldn't try to do something so... Something like that. You hear about it all the time on the news about how these people are being found in their homes, accidental overdoses due to doctor's not paying attention to their patients. Handing out med after med just to get people to leave their exam room so they can go play golf or meet their girlfriends for lunch and their wives for dinner sort of thing.

Ed brought a hand up to his chin in thought as he stared down at his friend. Yes friend. They were friends right? If not Ed would've just let him die. Ed had a heart though. Like Oswald it too got in his way. The fire snapped in the corner warming the room. Ed found himself still shivering due to that cold shower he found himself in. Not the fun kind either. He had shed his wet cold clothes and was wearing something he had left in his closet. Even with the heat of the room he was still bundled up in one of his sweaters. He'd be cold for the next day or so. He bit his lip as he eyed Oswald who was nuzzled up in his pillows. He had a bruise under his left eye due to Ed's attempts at waking him up. Maybe Victor was right? He did kinda kick his ass.

  
\--

  
"Good boy." Ed clapped Oswald on the back as he coughed and coughed. His body was shaking violently against Ed's chest. "It's okay." When Oswald turned his head to see him sitting there he quickly launched forward. Pushing away from him violently and slipping and sliding across the wet floor. Ed thought it was because of his mug but Oswald spent the next ten minutes hacking up the meds he took. Turning the water off Ed stepped out of the shower almost slipping due to his wet shoes and tile floor. He grabbed a towel and draped it over Oswald's shoulders before stepping back. Giving him some privacy that he wasn't sure if he should even give him. He wasn't trustworthy just yet in Ed's book. Toweling off his wet hair he removed his jacket and pulled his tie from his neck. Victor popped in to inform them that a doctor was on his way. Oswald gave a weak protest but he wasn't in the position to call the shots. Ed removed his phone and all his personal belongings that were now soaked from his pocket and set them on the counter. He rubbed his eyes and once Oswald had fallen silent except for a few sniffles Ed decided to remind him that he was there. "You okay?"

Oswald sat in a puddle on the floor with his face in one hand and the other rubbed his bad leg. All the jerking motions and self violence in the past twenty minutes hurt. Trying to fight off a runny nose he tried to collect what had happened. It was a blur. His stomach was twisting and every inch of his body hurt. He heard Edward's voice in the distance. Great. How embarrassing. His heart swelled in his chest and part of him wanted to grab onto him and not let go but the other part had other plans.

  
"Why... are.... you here?" He asked coldly not even bothering to make eye contact. Still shivering violently and fighting to keep his eyes open. His world was spinning and a green blur was standing right in the middle of it.

"Last I checked, saving you." Ed said with an arch of an eyebrow. It almost amused him to see him sitting there pouty and mad. Then he remembered what just happened and he softened up a little bit. Laughing wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. "I think I succeeded."

  
"I didn't... ask you... to do that."

"It's a little hard to ask for help when you're rendered unconscious due to a suicide attempt." Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Forming words weren't the easiest of tasks right now. He kept his face pressed into his hand. The lights were driving him mad. He couldn't make eye contact with anything he was going to loose his stomach again.

"Well you see when you take too much of an opioid it spreads through your body, your heart and into your lungs and then it hits your brain. Then you get sleepy and your breathing slows down and then your heart rate slows down and then soon EVERYTHING starts to shutdown."

"Shut up!" Oswald snapped at him, snarling into his palm. "Just.. Shut up." Ed suddenly frowned and stepped forward to help but Oswald waved him off. He'd rather sit there in that puddle of shower water than have him help. "I didn't..." Ed arched an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"..... Okie Dokie." Ed said in his usual tone as he handed him another towel. Ed noticed he could hardly keep his eyes open and eventually let his head rest back against the wall. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open as a low snore left the back of his throat. That was fast. "Hey.. Uh..." He sorta wanted to keep him semi alert till the doctor got there. "I'll help you."

It took another ten minutes and the doctor was finally there. Ed heard the doorbell ring through the whole house. He dried off Oswald's feathery head and managed to get his shirt off. His eyes were skimming the battle scars against his pale skin when he heard the knock on the door. "In here." Ed said loudly standing up to fetch the robe that hung on the door. "Lets make this long story very short." Ed insisted shaking the doctor's hand.

  
\----

"You gonna stand there all night watching him like some creep?" Victor stood in the doorway but Ed chose not to respond. Obviously having a lot on his mind right now. "I'm gonna get some shut eye but! I'll be alert."

"Don't worry I wont rob the place...." Victor just rolled his eyes and made his graceful exit like always. It took him a few minutes before he glanced back at Oswald. If you didn't know the scene that played earlier you'd think he was sleeping like an innocent little lamb. Come to bed after a hard day's work just to sleep the night away. Ha. Ed eyed him with a stern look on his face and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. The evening hadn't gone as he planned. To be honest he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He came here without a plan. He didn't know what he was going to walk into. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or how he was going to address their situation. He didn't know if Oswald was going to come running down the stairs and throw himself into Ed's arms.. which compared to what happened he would've preferred that. Heck he would've taken a hail of gunfire over what happened here tonight.

Ed did mean what he said earlier. He couldn't walk away. This magnet just kept pulling him in. That magnet being a penguin. Ed hadn't actually prepared his little speech earlier. Everything just sort of fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Did Oswald even hear any of it? Should he even bring it up? Maybe... Maybe it's a good thing he didn't hear him? Maybe he didn't need to hear what he had to say... Maybe TRYING to go back to how things were would be far more harder on him than saying goodbye? He couldn't leave now. Not this second. He had to make sure he made it through the night okay. He had to make sure that he didn't do this again. Obviously Oswald had a lot of new emotion to express and Ed had the floor earlier.. He'd give the Penguin his opportunity. Plus Ed wanted to find out the real reasoning before his attempt on his own life.

"I did this didn't I?" Ed said softly looking down at him. "I'm sorry." He swallowed the lump in his throat before making his way over to the other side of the bed. He sat down softly and kicked back. Basically laying on the edge. The smallest movement and he would slide off onto the floor. He wasn't going to sit in the chair by the window. He was going to be comfortable... well as much as he could be. He put his glasses away on the nightstand. The warmth of the fire felt amazing on his still cool skin. Closing his eyes he got comfortable. The stress in his shoulders and back slowly sinking away as he finally felt relief. Blindly with his right hand he reached over and found Oswald. His hand resting firmly on his head and then down to his chest. Making sure he was still breathing and his heart was pounding. "Good." He hummed, pulling his hand away he rolled over onto his side facing his long lost bird and finally dozed off to sleep.

\----

The light in the room went from cozy fire to obnoxious sunshine. Ed had drifted off into his own slumber minutes after he rested his head. Every now and then his hand would reach over towards Oswald. Fingers brushing past expensive fabric before resting his palm against the warm flesh of his chest. Then he would pull away once he felt a heartbeat or a breath and go back to sleep. Despite it only being a handful of hours it was the best sleep he's gotten in the past two weeks. Ever since he left he wasn't able to sleep more than a few minutes at a time. He was always uncomfortable, his neck hurt and frankly he didn't like the darkness. His eyes fluttered open spotting Oswald through blurred vision his head rested peacefully on his pillow. In his sleep Ed had managed to scoot a foot or two closer to his bird brain. Their noses almost touching before he slowly pulled away trying very hard not to disturb him. Ed grabbed his glasses and slid off the bed.

As he walked into the bathroom he was met with a rush of memories. What took place last night suddenly replayed in front of his eyes. He had to grab onto the counter top to keep himself from getting dizzy. Now it was his turn to have a headache. "Damn." He splashed some water on his face and regained himself. He had to stay moving. He had to stay busy. Quickly he left the room and headed down stairs. He passed Olga who bopped him on the head with her feather duster as they crossed paths. Rubbing his skull he made his way into Oswald's office. Piles of mail and forms and messages met him. To the point they were falling off his desk and onto the floor. Ed took a deep breath and got to work.

\---

"A man with your intellect and creativity needs a place to express his genius." Oswald told Ed as they made their way down the stairs. Ed of course taking slower steps so Oswald could keep up with him. "With the two of us working together we can accomplish anything."

"Agreeable. We can achieve so much more as two instead of one." Ed nodded. "Of course there's nothing you cannot achieve on your own, you know that Oswald."

"I want to see how well I play with others for a change." Oswald flashed him a smile.

"I am most honored to be that someone." Ed returned the smile as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Still very thankful to have Oswald take him under his wing and help him find himself again. He gave him a push in the direction he's been wanting to take for a long time now. Someone who was in charge of his own person. Someone who had leadership skills and was valued for something more than how he drew his chalk outlines or the bullets he removed from bodies. Someone who showcased his genius and gave him center stage. "I think it's rather remarkable that you're running for mayor." Oswald smiled softly. "And very admirable." Lets just drench the flattery early today shall we?

"Oh you." Oswald gave that little giggle and waved him off playfully before making his way towards the dining room. Of course Ed was right there following behind him. He was like his shadow. A larger shadow that it that kinda hung over him but Oswald wasn't minding at all. He loved the attention and Edward in return loved his. Ed rushed and even pulled out Oswald's chair at the table for him before taking his own seat. Oswald wasn't use to such acts of kindness. He really didn't know how to describe it. "So, what do you have for me this morning?" Ed looked up at him, eyes locked as Oswald tilted his head. "Hm?"

A smirk crossed Edward's face. A wickedness in his eye as he gazed into his eyes. "Not sure you can handle it."

This caused a chuckle to leave the back of Oswald's throat. "Oh Ed. Don't underestimate me." Their gaze became heavy, the tension between them was so think you could reach out and touch it. Sly smiles. Daring eyes. Oswald propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. "Give it to me." Edward licked his lower lip and leaned in closer to him.

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" Edward gave a proud smile when Oswald finally broke eye contact to look up in thought.

"Hmmm....."

\-----

"No I'm sorry the Mayor wont be able to do a walk-through today he is very busy."  
"I assure you that the Mayor isn't ignoring your calls... Who is calling... by the way?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't think he's interested in a subscription to Bath Bombs Bombs Bombs... No.. No I assure you he probably thought you meant REAL bombs."  
"No he hasn't fled the city with some mistress in a green dress... I would know I'm his Chief of Staff... Yes I am sure... You wouldn't happen to of known his late Mother did you?"  
"The Mayor will give a public statement on his whereabouts soon. By the end of the week. He's just been very busy."

Ed slammed the phone down and yanked the cord out of the wall before picking up the device and dropping it in the garbage can. That was a lot of calls.. Apparently Oswald hadn't talked to ANYONE in the past two weeks. No one has seen him. Or anything. Some thought he was killed or he died or he ran off or he just vanished in some space ship or something. You just never know with people and their theories. Ed was doing damage control. Why? He had no freakin idea but.. he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He kept having that inner voice telling him that he needed to walk away. Remember what he did to you? To her?

"Shut up." Ed dropped a pile of junk mail into the trash. Looking up at his watch taking note of how the hours slipped by. He should really go check on Oswald but every time he got up he just couldn't get his legs to work. It was easier for him to not think of the situation at hand if he was working. Working a job that he gave up weeks ago. However he was the only one in the house responsible enough to keep an eye on him. "Alright.."

Once he kicked himself into gear he climbed up those steps and got the courage to open the door. Oswald was still sleeping of course. His chest rising and falling to Ed's delight. He stepped closer and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He tried to keep his eyes averted so he didn't have to see him in his condition. It was harder today to face what happened last night. Last night he was dealing with relief and being thankful. Today he was fighting off a deep guilt and his own depression. Oswald and Ed were partners in crime and hey even in life for a few months. A damn good team. They cared about each other and protected each other. Everyone commented on how unstoppable they were. Now everything was different and they both tried to grasp onto the pieces that were left of them and this legacy they built. Edward found Oswald's hand and gave it a firm squeeze before finally allowing his eyes to land on him.

"I'll fix this." He wasn't gonna let this go yet. He can't. He was going to fix this mess. Oswald wasn't an innocent party. This wasn't all on Ed but Ed was the only one that could DO something right now. "You... YOU WILL OWE ME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the feedback it means a lot! I have more fics coming too. At least another Oswald/Ed story that I've been working on for months and finally found. BUT this one is still top priority. Don't worry I'll update quicker this time. I hope there aren't any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)


	5. Daddy Mode

Over the course of the next few days it was about the same. Ed had slipped back into the habit of fixing Oswald's mistakes and cleaning up the mess he had made. Being careless didn't suit him very well. Least not to this extent. He had become sloppy during their falling out and Ed was running around picking up the broken pieces. It wasn't easy. Edward was a good con man and his charisma was out of the ballpark. He could talk anyone out or into anything in the matter of minutes. It was true. Oswald would owe him. If he even wanted to be mayor anymore. Ed kinda worried that maybe he's doing all this damage control only to have Oswald realize he doesn't want it. Ed bounced around the city making an appearance here and there in Oswald's name. No one was wiser. If only they knew what had happened between the two of them... Ed kept hearing "You're a good man Ed." or "He's lucky to have such a hard working friend like you." over and over. Yeah. Hard working... Friend. If only they knew.

Oswald was pretty quiet. Everything had caught up to him the moment his head hit that pillow. He didn't have to be hooked up to any sort of machine or an actual visit to a real hospital. Which Ed and everyone else in the house hold let out a sigh of relief because you could only imagine what the press would say about that. Someone would let something slip and then... It wasn't the media Ed was worried about... It was the snakes in Oswald's shadow. Everyone was decently aware that Oswald had lost his marbles and went nuts but if anyone knew he was off his throne right now... It would be a field day. He slept for the most part. Catching up on the much needed rest that he lost in the past two weeks. Allowing his body to rest and recover was important as the doctor stated but Ed was more worried about his mental recovery. He was certain that there wasn't any damage to his bird brain during his little 'incident'. Edward just worried about how he was going to handle him being there and what he had to say on the matter of events that has taken place. Oswald didn't seem too pleased to see him that night he attempted to take his own life. Ed still wanted to hear that story. That reasoning. Though he could probably make out what it was.

Oswald would toss and turn, stir around a little and then fall silent as he melted into the covers of his bed. Ed would always check on him every couple hours or when he would return back after a meeting or appearance. He had taken it upon himself to move out of that dirty motel and came back to the mansion. It was easier and it made more sense. It wasn't home though. It didn't have that feeling anymore. He was content for now but he wasn't wrapped up in the sensation of HOME yet. He wasn't sure if he ever would. Might as well enjoy the nice roof over his head before Oswald kicks him out. Would he do that? This could go in two directions. Either he was going to wake up, talk it out and let Ed stay and they could go back to how things were.. Picking up many pieces along the way of course. It wasn't happening over night. He could be thankful and apologize to Ed for saving his life and for trying to take said life. OR He could be Oswald. Throw a tantrum, kick him out of his home and his life. Ed was expecting him to be angry, confused... Then apologetic then probably angry again and then eventually forgive and forget. Ed was willing to forgive and forget... At least he thought he was. Oswald? Who knew?

There was a small snore as Oswald inhaled his pillow. Ed's eyes lifted from the papers he had clenched in his hand to catch a glimpse of him before he rolled over. To be honest Ed was ready for him to wake up and have a reaction of any sort. Sure he was kind of cute when he was sleeping but Ed had many hours of 'Watching Penguin Sleep' stacked up already. It was kinda taking him back to that time. Him sitting there focusing on his work only to shift his gaze to see Oswald's sleeping face. A smile would cross Ed's lips as he admired the dangerous man in his sleep. Asleep. Awake. It didn't matter. Ed found him fascinating. Even after all their time living together and the dinners and the outings and the campaign, and the killings, and riddle sessions and the story telling.. Oswald Cobblepot was the most interesting, captivating, wonderful yet mysterious person in Ed's life. He loved every second of it. It was fun for him trying to solve his puzzle and we all know there wasn't a puzzle he couldn't solve.

Ed took a couple steps forward, he paced the room in thought trying to think of a good statement for Penguin to make when he finally woke up. He reached forward and brushed his fingers through Oswald's dark hair before hooking his fingers under his chin. Straightening his head a little so he wasn't snoring into the fabric of his pillow. Silence. Just his heavy breathing and a satisfied hum from Ed's throat. He glanced down at his watch, it was getting late. It was always late. He crossed the room to enter the sitting area. He set the papers down and gave the back courtyard one final look before he pulled the curtain. It was dark except for the little lights that were mazed out throughout the whole estate. Ed yawned and rubbed his tired eyes before re-entering the bedroom. Ed was taking on this sort of caretaker role. Daddy Mode. He kinda liked it to be honest. Taking care of someone. It was rewarding because he knew that Oswald appreciated it. Kristin wasn't a fan of Ed waiting on her. Apparently some girls don't like that... Who would've thought?!

Ed reached over to shut the light off but paused and leaned in closer to Oswald. Getting inches from his face as he hummed softly. "Oswald? Will you wake up now?" The little bird just lay there, his chest rising and falling heavily. "Please?" Ed's whisper cut through the silence of the room. His eyes searching Oswald's face for any sort of reaction. "Can you hear me?" Ed would give anything for those bright blue eyes to pop open. The last time he saw Oswald REALLY functioning was when he watched him out the rear view mirror. Standing there in the cold, soaked to the bone, wrists in cuffs with his heart shattered into a billion pieces at his feet. Ed could see the expression on his face as he left him there. The satisfied feeling he felt seeing him shattered beyond repair. The satisfaction that only lasted a short period of time... But that was a memory for another day.

Giving in he shut the light off and patted Oswald's head before exiting the room. Now that Penguin was stable and cleared for health, Ed slept in his own room. He didn't think Oswald wanted to wake up and him being the first thing he saw. Then again Ed wasn't sure if he wanted him to see him. He didn't want Oswald to think he won so easily. Or won at all for that fact. Plus his reaction the night Ed saved his life wasn't all that thankful and friendly. So he gave him space. Laying there in an empty room he could hear Victor pacing up and down the halls every so often. Good guard dog.

  
\--

  
"Someone to share it with." Oswald's words were strong with emotion. Ed couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity. Even the man who has everything can also have nothing. Penguin was a little more emotional this evening as he stood there and spoke to his Mother made of stone. It was true. She would've been very proud of her son. Oswald accomplished everything he set out to. He was someone in this town. He WAS this town. Everyone either wanted to be him, wanted to know him, be protected by him or they feared him and ran away and hid in his shadow. She would've been so proud. Ed was proud and he was just a friend. He could only imagine what a Mother would feel if her little boy accomplished what he had.

Ed stood and watched him as the room fell silent. He wanted to reach out and say something but he wasn't sure what to actually say. He wanted to tell him that he did have someone to share it with. He had him after all. Oswald had Ed and Ed had Oswald. It wasn't just Mayor and Chief of Staff. It wasn't just buddies. There was so much more to them than just that. Best friends, yes. They were on the same level. They were on this... This other page and no one could understand what that was. You couldn't have one without the other. Edward Nygma needed Oswald Cobblepot.. Just as he needed him. He wanted to desperately tell him that but... The words remained silent. Words he would never utter and later would learn that he never had to say them in the first place.

".... Anyways." Oswald's voice cut the awkward silence. Ed missed his opportunity to say something encouraging. His bird friend cleared his throat and brushed a tear from his eye before turning his head to look at him. There was that moment. When their eyes met. Locked. It started as a glance and then turned hypnotic. Like their eyes didn't have the power to look away. The room got smaller, the air got thicker and it was like they were looking into each other's soul. Like Oswald was seeing all of his dirty secrets and in return he could see his hidden fears. Heart pounded he got warm around the collar before FINALLY he had the power to shift his gaze. Just for a second! "What is it?"

"....." Ed collected himself quickly and looked back at him. Giving him a big grin he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not important."

"Oh.." Oswald sounded slightly disappointed.

"Actually..." Ed spoke up causing Oswald's eyes to light up. Light up why? Ed wasn't sure but he said the first thing that came to his mind.. "What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own but two or more can share?" Halfway through the riddle Oswald's face kinda fell like he wasn't in the mood for a riddle right now but Ed finished it anyways. Giving the shorter man a smile he waited for his response. Oswald's eyes shifted left as he thought about the riddle. Ed waited for about a minute before reaching out and placing his hand on his shoulder. Light bulb going off in his head Oswald smiled at him and reached up to give Ed's had a firm squeeze. Nodding softly at him in understanding before he side stepped and limped his way out of the room. That was Ed. Fixing everything with a simple riddle. That was the best way he knew how to express himself. Least Oswald appreciated it and solved it.

  
\----

 

Edward missed those moments he would admit. He missed what they were and he was still holding out that everything would be okay. The ball was in Oswald's court now and how ever he decided to play it well, Nygma would just have to accept that wouldn't he?

In the deepest of sleep Ed felt something in the room shift. He could tell the air had changed. Something was.. There. Something was off. The bouncy warm feeling in his dreams were suddenly shifting to a unsettling tone. The sheep he was counting went from fluffy and colorful to dark and dead. Dead sheep... What the hell goes on inside his head at night? Maybe he shouldn't eat before bed anymore. He moved slightly under the covers and turned his head, his eyes fluttering open. He nearly jumped out of his own skin, startled with his heart bursting in his chest he moved backwards and almost tumbled out of his bed.

"What the hell!?" He snapped loudly quickly reaching for the light. "You scared the life out of me!"

"No. Unfortunately I did not." Oswald sneered down at him. "I figured it was my turn to watch you." Though he had a glare in his eye, his lips held that amused, sinister smirk of his. That one that told you he was up to no good, far more than usual. "Good morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.. hope this chapter was okay.


	6. I Made A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oswald's failed attempt at taking his own life he finds it's going to be a lot harder to rebuild his empire even with Edward's help. As they try to avoid the conversation about what happened, Ed is willing to put his time and effort into fixing things. Starting with Gotham and the Mayor's reputation. Oswald though? He may other plans.

"Good morning." Oswald had managed to make his way into Ed's room and onto his bed. Propped on his knees he hung over him like this wicked little gargoyle. His feathers were defiantly ruffled. His hair was going in all directions, he had dark circles around his blood shot eyes. His skin was a little blotchy and pale. Even his voice was more raspy and rough, probably due to lack of drink in the past two days. He was alive though. A little tiny nightmare that snuck into his room while Ed was sleeping but alive. Ed was still recovering from the jump scare he just endured and he let out a breath. Quickly he reached over for his glasses and stared at him. Nothing in the air but silence and tension.

"You're okay?" Ed pushed himself up so Oswald wasn't looming over him. Making him feel like he's prey.

Oswald's eyes shifted before nodding his head. "It appears so." He had that unsettling glee in his voice as he spoke. "Told you. I'm hard to kill."

"Yes but..." Ed trailed off.

"Even I can't seem to kill ME so... ya know." He let out a small chuckle that made the hair on the back of Edward's neck stand up. "I guess I'm just doomed to live in this mad world aren't I?"

"Are you gonna thank me?" Ed asked trying to sound cool and collected. Not unsettled because Oswald was freaking him out. Far more than usual. There was a pause... "Saving you.."

"We'll get to that later." Oswald pushed backward allowing his feet to hit the floor he wobbled in his stance grabbing the bed post for support. "I see you made yourself at home."

"Yeah.. I did." That was okay right? Oswald did tell him multiple times in voicemail to come home so he came home... Maybe a little too late but he came home. "Is that-"

"Okay? Sure." Oswald braced himself as he pushed away from the bed and stumbled across the room. Ed was getting to his feet to help when Oswald grabbed the door and regained his footing. "No! No. No. I'm fine." He stopped him in his tracks. "I wont be having my guests waiting on me."

Guest? The concerned expression was written on Ed's face but Oswald ignored it. He watched as Oswald made his unsettling exit. Ed's heart was pounding. What just happened? He ran a hand through his hair and he heard a rather loud thump followed by a curse or two. Indicating that Oswald probably just lost his balance and fell somewhere between their rooms. Edward fought the urge to go check on him and help. This was going to be a very interesting day...

 

\--

 

Lunch was awkward. The elephant in the room was getting bigger and bigger. To the point where Ed almost couldn't breathe due to the tension. Oswald was wrapped up in his robe planted in the chair by the fire. Ed kept his distance as he read through the files in his hands. Instead of addressing that big elephant orders of business had taken center stage. No one wanted to talk about what had happened especially Ed but eventually it would come out.

Hands folded in his lap Oswald's eyes were fixed on the flames that licked the stone fireplace. Edward's voice was an echo in his foggy brain. His head still hurt, his eyes ached, a burning was in his chest and his stomach was unsettled. The tea waiting for him was untouched on the small table to his left. In all honesty he didn't care about work right now. Mayor wasn't important. Gotham was becoming un-important.. His club.. Alright maybe he cared about that but everything else? Ed? Nothing mattered. BUT he wasn't going to let Ed or anyone know that. He would much rather listen to politics than talk about what happened.

"Oswald?" Ed voices caught his attention. "Is that okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"What I just said."

"Ah. Yes that's fine." He nodded and held his hand out for the statement he was suppose to make tomorrow. Edward kindly wrote it out and he would just have to memorize the lines. He'd let Ed write out his lies for him. Pretending to read the papers he could see Edward shift in his stance. He wanted to look at everything but him right now. "Thank you Mr. Nygma." He nodded firmly. "For your statement... And nothing else."

  
"Oswald I-."

"Save it." He held his hand up. "I don't have an interest in hearing anything you have to say right now."

"Seriously?" Ed looked down at him almost laughing at how ridiculous this was. "After I saved your-."

"Like I SAID." Oswald snapped finally looking up at him. "I'm not interested."

The two eyed each other. Ed wanted to reach down and shake some sense into him. Oswald wanted to reach up and smack it out of him. Neither one of them knew what the other wanted. Ed was baffled at the way Oswald had been reacting towards their situation. Oswald was frustrated that Ed was expecting some sort of reaction. He didn't have a reaction to give him. Oswald wasn't thankful. He was far from happy. Both were a confusing ball of emotions.

"You can leave now." Oswald's voice turned serious, much like the first time they met at the GCPD. Not amused. Not interested. Annoyed. Dangerous. "Ed." He said his name like it was the most disgusting thing he's heard.

Ed was about to protest. Confront him. Make him give him some sort of answer to why he was being such a dick right now. Instead he shrugged him off. "Fine." Turning on his heel he made his way out of the room. "Arrogant ass." He mumbled loud enough for Oswald to hear but moved quick enough for him to miss his opportunity to respond.

Once Edward was gone Oswald threw the files that were in his hand with a quick wave of his arm. Papers flew everywhere and the loud fluttering cut through the thick air. He huffed sinking into his chair, resting his chin on his fist. Glaring at the floor he would've lashed out and hit something but everything was already broken or out of his reach. His hands shook and his squeezed his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his cheek. Wishing. WISHING! That Edward never came back... Realizing all the mistakes he had made that night.. The biggest one was leaving Edward all those voicemails.

 

\---

 

"I think we should bury him under the plum bushes." Victor's suggestion caused a small smile to form on Oswald's face. Of course it didn't last very long but it was a smile.

"I don't wanna taste Nygma next harvest." Oswald said focusing on the bubbles that surrounded him. The hot water did wonders for the body aches he was experiencing. Even his headache seemed to of gone away. "Next."

"Public humiliation?" Victor nodded down at Oswald. "So many options."

"Hmmm...." Oswald's eye glanced towards his goon who was standing at his post in the doorway of the bathroom. Penguin didn't want to be disturbed and.. He was kinda sure Victor didn't feel comfortable leaving him in a tub full of water.. He might drown. "Interesting."

Bringing his hands up to his face he rubbed his tired eyes. No matter how many times he tried he couldn't wash the sadness from his face. Least he didn't smell anymore. A warm bath is what he desperately needed. Washing away all the gunk he's collected in the past couple weeks. It was getting to where he couldn't even stand smelling himself. He hated being dirty. Appearance was very important to Oswald so you knew it was serious business when he allowed himself to be filthy. The sweet scent of lavender filled the air around him. He was finally relaxed and completely at peace. At least physically. Actually, Oswald had picked one of the many spare rooms in the mansion to have his bath. He wasn't exactly comfortable entering his own at the moment. Plus it was harder for Edward to find him. Like he stated, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Foolish Ed." He muttered under his breath before sinking down in to the water. Holding his breath as he disappeared under the blanket of bubbles. Eyes closed he just allowed himself to be wrapped up in the warmth. Like those nights he would come home late only to have his Mother waiting for him. She would wrap him up in a nice warm blanket, clean his wounds, kiss the top of his head and hold him. Sing his favorite melody as he dozed off to sleep in the safety of her arms. He missed her... He missed her so much it hurt every single day. She was the only person that gave a crap about him. Everyone that came after her was a poor imitation. Edward being the biggest. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was make himself feel good. That's why he did what he did right? He didn't do it to save him. He did it to make himself feel better about what he did to him. Oswald gave everything. His blood. His sweat. His tears.. His heart. All Edward did was take and take and take and then smash all of it like it was NOTHING. Pushing Oswald to points he's never been pushed before. He wounded him and then he 'saved' him. Like they were even. Like it makes up for what had happened. HA! Why did Oswald have to love him? Why? After a moment Oswald finally burst through the surface of the water. Catching his breath that he completely forgot he was holding. He coughed once or twice before looking towards Victor. "I have a better idea."

"Details?" Victor smirked at him.

"No." Oswald shook his head and sneered. "I have to do this one myself."

 

\----

 

"To the good people of Gotham. I would like to apologize for my absence. I assure you that your voices didn't go unheard." Oswald looked out at the sea of people before him. "I promised to listen to each and every one of you and I have." His hands gripped the podium in front of him. The camera flashes were making his eyes hurt but he was a good showman. "As my.. Chief of Staff informed you all.. I was a very busy man and you will all see the positive results of my absence VERY soon." Oswald gave a big smile. What the hell were these results? "We have made some big changes in Gotham since the election and there are more changes to come." Again what changes? Oswald's eyes scanned from face to face. There was hopeful expressions, some confused and a lot angry. "As you can see I am very much alive." He chuckled. "Regardless any rumors you may have heard. I am in excellent health. Sound mind.. And more determined than ever to continue to make this city.. To make GOTHAM safer and running like the well oiled machine she is." He paused allowed the crowd to respond. Normally during these sort of speeches he would cast a glance at Ed every so often. Not this time. "BUT actions have consequences.. Including mine. I want to take the moment to apologize to all of you for my outburst. Gotham is my home and I will always protect my home and the people in it.." There was a small pause. He could hear the whispers and the muttering but he kept his composer. "I have a lot to prove and I will prove it. I wont let you down again." His eyes shifted. "Now.. I can't take any questions I am in a hurry but-"

"What about the gang violence that has gone up since your so called absence?"  
"What changes have you been working on?"

And so on and so on. The questions were being shot in his direction. A lot of it had to do with the violence that had gone up since he was gone. It was true when he was gone crooks were having a field day. Getting away with pretty much everything. Oswald was becoming overwhelmed but he played it off nicely or at least he tried. Looking around the busy crowd he raised his hands to try and calm everyone down but it just made it worse.

"Murder rate has gone up 40%!"  
"Robbery and assault 68%!"  
"Our city is worse!"

That's when Oswald felt a small push to the side as Ed stepped forward and spoke loudly. "As our Mayor has stated he can't take questions right now. Submit them in writing and we'll get back to you." Ed nudged Oswald towards the exit and away from the shouting. "That went well."

"Bite me." Oswald ripped his arm away from Edward's grip. "Let them all boil. I don't care!"

"It's outbursts like this that ruined your entire career you know that right? Now isn't the time to have a tantrum. Not to mention the vacation you took." Ed was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt as Oswald yanked him down to his eye level.

"Shut. Up." Oswald snarled at him. "This is all your fault. Don't go blaming me when you're the ONE who mind fucked ME. Remember? You can't destroy my empire and then blame me for it being in ruins." Nygma and Penguin were inches from each other before Oswald pushed him away. "Or did you forget that part?"

"I know I am to blame for some of this but not all of it." Ed looked down at him straightening his tie. "Most of it. Okay. Most of it." Oswald looked away from him and shook his head. "I didn't make you quit. I just simply.. made a mess for you to clean up. You're the one who acted like a little school girl who lost her place to sit at lunch." Silence. "... I'm trying to help you. Okay? I'm willing to put in the time to help fix what I undone. Look I'll help you and then I'll leave. Okay? It's not going to be fixed with one press conference. You said so yourself. You have a lot to prove."

"No. YOU have a lot to prove." Oswald pointed at him. "And you WILL prove it."

Edward looked down at the distraught bird and he couldn't help but have his heart soften. He made a promise he was going to fix everything didn't he? It was easy to make promises when Oswald was unconscious.. He was making it very hard for him. Edward knew that he set out to destroy Oswald and he did. He made it to where things would be hard to mend and beyond repair.. only now he was the one who had to repair it. If Oswald didn't kill Isabella.. Lets just say this could've all been avoided. Everything could've been avoided with one conversation. "Oswald..." No response, not even a bat of a feather. Ed's voice dropped to a whisper so only the two of them could hear. "Are you mad because of your empire or are you mad because... I showed up that night?"

Again silence. All you could hear was the shouting of the crowd. The angry voices of the people who use to love him. He lost Gotham. It would be easy for Oswald to throw his hands up and say screw it, drop out as Mayor and return to what he knew best. That would show he was a failure though. It would show his weakness and prove he couldn't handle it. Out of everything he was he knew his Mother would've been more proud over the Mayor aspect than King of the Underworld. That was the thing. He didn't lose the Underworld though he was barely hanging on, the numbers in the crime rate proved that. Oswald wanted a lot of things. Days ago he would've given anything to be standing there with Ed again. To be working together again. Doing what they did best. Be a team and have it all go back to how things were. It seems Ed was the one who suddenly wanted that more than him. It was funny how things switched around. He leaned all his weight on his cane as he fought to find a sort of answer. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder but he didn't shrug it away. He didn't have the energy.

"Oswald, I'm sorry."

Oh God. No! Don't be sorry. Damn it. Stop. Going to make it harder to be pissed off at him if he was being all emotional and apologetic. Urgh! Ignore him. Don't say anything. Look away. Be a man. Be the Penguin. Don't show emotion. Don't address him. Glare. There ya go, get a nasty mean glare going. Oswald didn't look at him but found his voice. "For what?" Fail.

"For destroying your empire." Ed said softly giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Only because you have to fix it." Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Yeeaaah." Ed's voice trailed off. That was very true. He hated cleaning up his own messes because they were usually the hardest to clean. "I meant what I said. I'm going to help you."

"Why?" Oswald snorted. "What do you get out of it?"

"Lets just say that I made a promise." The taller man said with a small smile. "Will you let me?"

"....." Oswald narrowed his eyes in thought before turning his head and offering a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are actually interacting lol I know everyone was finally glad that Oswald is awake! Things are bitter and tense right now but next chapter... ooo it'll be really good I promise when it comes to them being with each other. I'm enjoying how everyone is responding to my fic. I hope everyone is still finding it interesting and keep coming back. This is chapter 6. I didn't intend for it to last more than 2 chapters but I am finding a lot of inspiration. I hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome. Thank you.


	7. Amazona Finschi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald.. are there feelings there? Does Oswald still love Ed? Does Ed finally realize his feelings for Oswald? Or is someone just being.... sly? Who the heck knows!? Unless you read of course ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, friends.

Over the course of the next week there was a complete turn around. It was remarkable. Oswald was cleaning up his mess and his reputation. Crime rate dropped 20% thanks to the help of Victor and his being "SUPER SCARY". Oswald returned millions of stolen goods such as jewelry, precious stones, antiques, weapons, paintings and technology. Which that on it's own impressed everyone. He did other tasks such as donate a few million to the charities around Gotham and the hospitals, schools, nursing homes and the orphanage. Which was more rewarding for Oswad in Ed's book because he was really feeling proud of himself. He had a little skip in his step. However. All these good deeds impacted his other position, the Underworld wasn't too happy with him. The gangs he did manage to turn in and destroy during his "clean up" were small. No ones that would've stayed that way. He didn't hit anyone big. His allies were untouched. His enemies were shook up though. Everyone thought he was going soft and switching teams but he had to assure them that wasn't the case. He didn't want Gotham to fall. He never wanted Gotham to fail and crumble. He wants it, needs it to run like the machine she was. They all did. Having Gotham fall wouldn't benefit ANYONE. So of course he had to have his little meeting with his fellow criminals. Promising them they would be just fine. Hence the results of his "clean up".

As for Oswald and Ed? Things were going remarkable! They hadn't fought or tried to kill each other. Oswald was open to his ideas and Ed provided the emotional support. It was starting to feel like it use to. How things were. Of course though Ed kept himself grounded and provided Oswald with the space that he needed. Ed was there to do his job but if he was going to make a mends along the way he was more than happy. Despite them living together and working together Ed took the opportunity to give Penguin his time alone. Oswald had become a little forgetful. He wasn't always aware of what he was doing. It was strange. He could be in the middle of a conversation and he would suddenly stop and go blank. He could set something down and the next minute forget where it was. Perhaps it was the stress. Yes all the stress. It was getting to him. Ed couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. What sort of plots were going on inside his head? There were times when Oswald looked like he was thinking so hard on something his skull was going to crack in two. Or he looked like he was day dreaming so heavily Edward worried he was going to slip into a fantasy world and vanish into thin air.

Oswald was difficult to read in these moments.. which is funny considering he makes his emotions very well known. He doesn't hold back most of the time. If he's happy you feel it. If he's mad you defiantly feel it. Today however, Oswald wasn't in his best state of mind. Edward could tell he looked a little worried and maybe just run down. He's been on the constant go and he seemed to not stop for the past week or so. Ed tried to tell him he needed to at least sit down but Oswald didn't take direction very well.

So tonight he decided that his little mayor needed to relax. Ed tried to tell him over and over that HE was the one that would handle things. For the most part he did but Oswald still had some sort of trust issue. Maybe Oswald didn't fully forget about the couple times Ed tried to kill him in the past. The acid. The docks. The Barbara thing. Yeah.. Maybe. You couldn't just burn that from someone's mind.

"Will you please just relax." Ed begged Oswald who was pacing the drawing room. "Things couldn't be going any-" He cut off when his phone went off in his pocket. Oswald was too busy mumbling to himself to notice. Ed eyed the text message and his stomach dropped. -Where are you, Nygma? We need to talk ASAP!!- "Any better." He shifted his gaze back to Oswald and stuffed the phone in his pocket and reached for his bird friend. "Come here."

"I don't want to, ED." He snapped up at him.

"..." Edward looked down at him. He hated it when Oswald said his name like that. It kinda sent a little ping to his heart. "But you need to." His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he sighed. "Please... Oswald." The shorter man seemed to suddenly be less stiff in his stance and Ed put his hand on his shoulder. "Come and sit down." Ed led him over to his chair, taking his cane and setting it aside and made him sit down. Swiftly he moved behind him and dug out his phone. He didn't want Oswald to notice and then ask questions. Ed skimmed some messages before discarding it in his pocket. "Just relax."

Oswald suddenly felt Ed's hands grip his shoulders and pull him back against the chair firmly. His grip was strong. Kinda how you would hold a child down in their seat if they didn't finish their dinner. His eyes shifted slightly as Ed's fingers started to massage against his stiff neck and shoulders. He was suddenly being so very handsy. Oswald had been keeping his eye on him ever since they came back to the house that evening after he made his apology to Gotham. Ed's sudden eagerness to be around him and a part of his life alarmed him. Sure it was what he wanted but...

"Trying." Was all he could say at the moment. Feeling Ed's fingers dig into the muscle almost painfully he gripped the chair tightly. "Ed?" There was no response just a tight grip. "ED?"

"Yes?" Ed looked up from his phone and down at his Penguin. "What is it?"

"You're hurting me."

"Oh." Ed suddenly froze and loosened his hold and brought a hand up to brush his fingers through Oswald's hair. Fixing it a little bit before dropping his hand back to his shoulder. "Sorry..." There was a few moments of tension before Ed spoke again. "I meant what I said earlier.. You take the night off and I will sort everything out."

"No. I can't let you do that." Oswald shook his head. "I haven't had a night off in my life."

"Well consider it my gift to you then?"

"I'm going to worry either way. I might as well stay." Oswald had that 'know it all' tone in his voice. "Everything has to be done just right."

"Trust me?" Ed raised an eyebrow, his fingers still moving along Oswald's shoulders. His phone was on a constant buzz and he cleared his throat or kept talking hoping to mask the sound. "I'm hoping that one day you would.. Could again."

"Yeah." Oswald narrowed his eyes a little bit. He was so bitter right now due to his stress he was kind of taking it out on Ed. He was trying his best. He seemed to be genuine about his motive and he was being very helpful. Ed was always a hard worker. If he put his mind to something he wouldn't stop till it was completed. He should be thankful that he was wanting to help him so much rather than trying to shoot him on some dock somewhere. "I want to thank you, Ed." There was a pause. "You've really turned things around in such a short period of time."

"You don't have to thank me." Ed said his hand massaging the back of Oswald's neck, working on a knot that took root there. "I should thank you for allowing me the chance."

"I am undeserving." Oswald said firmly with a shake of his head.

"I think we're moving past all that.. At least as much as we can at the moment." Ed cleared his throat.

"I suppose you're right." Oswald's hands still gripped the chair as Ed's fingers worked at his neck and shoulders. That felt so good. The pain in the neck was going away.. Physically that is. It was nice having someone there to help mend things. It was nice having someone to talk to. Someone to touch and be touched by even if it was a simple little neck massage. "Ed?"

"Yes?" Ed looked down at Oswald. His eyes burning into the back of his skull as he waited for him to continue. The buzzing of his phone had stopped for now and Oswald had all of his attention. But.... Nothing. "Oswald?"

"What?"

"..... Nothing." Ed brought his hand up and patted Oswald on the head allowing his hand to drop to his shoulder. Before he could move his fingers he felt Penguin's hand reaching back and grip his. It was a small gesture to some but to him.. To them it was big deal. Ed bit his lip and gripped Oswald's hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Both holding on to this little moment. The sound of the fire snapping and the occasional gust of wind was all that could be heard in this content silence. Ed's heart was skipping every other beat and he didn't want to ruin the moment with words.

It was funny how things were between the two. Ed was once a complete stranger and then he was just a simple annoyance to Oswald who turned into a healer and a great friend. Almost over night. Ed remembered the first time he even heard about the Penguin. At first he thought, "Penguin?" He wasn't expecting Oswald. He was expecting someone shorter and fatter and more of a waddle. Not Os. But Oswald was perfect and hey he did look like a bird. He had been in and out of the GCPD over many years when he was working for Fish Mooney. BUT he had been through there a few times when Ed was just starting.. And in this case when Oswald was just starting to become someone. Once Ed was standing waiting for his time to talk to one of the detectives that was on the phone. He needed his signature on a few things.

Nearby was a woman with wild hair and big eyes. Speaking in an accent that caught Ed's ear. She was ranting and raving about some big man that hurt her son. She wanted justice done because he was a 'special boy' and one that was 'fragile'. Ed didn't take too much notice but he did catch a small glance and the young man next to her who was holding a rag against his bleeding nose and his eye was swollen. It didn't dawn on Ed till many months later that it was THE PENGUIN. Before his name. Before Fish. These sort of cases came in all the time and they were always waved off. If someone wasn't brutally murdered or someone with a name a lot of times it got swept under the rug. That's what happened here. It got brushed off. A report was made. A file was then found in the back in a box covered in dust.

Ed never mentioned this to Oswald. He never found it to be something to be brought up. Only when more was being put out there with Oswald's name. The little umbrella boy that worked for Fish Mooney soon turned night club owner and a NAME in this town. Ed put that puzzle together and now looking back on it.. He wished he paid far more attention to that one little encounter. However it wasn't the last time he's seen Oswald's Mother, Gertrude Kapelput. She had been into the GCPD many times filing a missing person's report on her son Oswald. You usually knew when she was in the building because she wasn't the quietest of women and she was usually crying or ranting and raving. Ed came to feel bad for her. However again the cops didn't care. They didn't waste any time on her reports. The people Oswald worked for.. They assumed he got taken out or disposed of and it was just easy for her to think he ran away than tell her he was probably in the river. BUT he always made it home.

Oswald's success story was one that really got to Ed. He was a nobody. He was someone who had a rough life growing up. He was a mystery. He was kind of a nerdy little slime ball. And then he grew up and became Penguin. Look at him now. He ran this city. Ed was a shy, lanky loser his entire life. He knew he had the brain power far beyond anyone else. He was a mastermind and he deserved to have his moment. To be someone. Out of all the crooks that came marching into the GCPD Oswald was the only one that caught Ed's attention. Even though only so little was known about him at the time he felt something. This pull. This need to know him. This need to introduce himself. Look what happened...

"I'm going to bed." Oswald finally said letting go of Ed's hand. Ed snapped out of it and removed his hands from his little bird. Watching Oswald push himself to his feet the two made eye contact for a moment. Just... Eyeing each other. The fire dancing in their eyes. "You twisted my arm."

"Of course I did." Ed gave him a sly smile. "You get some much needed rest Mayor Cobblepot. You leave the paper trail to me."

Oswald hesitated for a moment and then took a step forward. He reached out and gave Ed's shoulder a firm squeeze. Giving him a small smile and a thank you Oswald left the room, leaving Ed with that empty feeling all over again.. Before he reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly to the person on the other end. "No. Now isn't a good time... Because I'm busy. Don't call me. I'll call you." With that Ed snapped the phone shut and stuck it back in his pocket. A glare in his eye he retired to the study for the rest of the night and did his job.

 

* * *

 

"Nice to meet you sir.. Keep moving."

"Will do."

Ed walked past the Penguin and back into the flock that flooded the GCPD on a daily basis. It was always so hard to get through without bumping into someone. The load of cops that worked there on a daily basis and the newbies that were always popping up due to high cop deaths in the city. The crooks that were pushed through there only to be thrown into the holding cells. It was like walking through a dog pound except all the dogs were rabid. He didn't go too far though. He kept Oswald... Eh Penguin in his sights at all times. He was a fascinating character. Ed finally had his first real run in with him and it was something Ed wouldn't ever forget. The exchange wasn't the smoothest of course. What could you really expect from a man called Penguin? Ed did what he did best. Creep and be annoying.

The riddle was probably way too much but that's how Ed was. Riddles were his way of breaking the ice and among other things. This way.. It was breaking the ice. Oswald seemed annoyed before Ed even introduced himself. He wasn't a very charming fellow. He had a snarky look about him and obviously didn't like anyone in his personal space. Though little the man held a lot of fire power. Ed wasn't talking about the gun that perhaps he had in his pocket. Just him personally. There was a lot of venom on his tongue and hatred in his eyes. Just the way he looked at Ed. How he dismissed him. Maybe Ed didn't put up the best of impressions. He tried. He only had what he had. Operation Introduction was a semi success. What did he expect? To charm and amuse the Penguin? Get on his good side? Ed just went into this blind and in his heart he succeeded. He got to talk to him. Introduce himself. Had a mild exchange. He would write this down in his little book later along with a small cartoon sketch of the short man.

Ed watched him closely out of the corner of his eye. He was there talking to Gordon of all people. Of course. Jim. Everyone was there to see Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Ed tried to be nice to Jim.. And Jim was actually the only one there that was nice to him. At some point. Jim seemed like he was a good guy who wanted to make a difference. He did care and that was rare for cops in this city. Of course though Jim wasn't well liked especially by other cops. But Ed stayed out of it. If it wasn't a dead body at a crime scene it wasn't his business. Though he was kinda nosey. He heard everything. He arched an eyebrow, eyeing the exchange between Penguin and Jim. It didn't look like it was going very well. Jim had that look on his face. Even though Ed finally saw a smile from Penguin it didn't last very long. Perhaps all Penguin really wanted was a friend? Perhaps..

* * *

 

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a loud knock on the door. He looked up from his desk and his stomach did jumping jacks. He rose quickly from his chair and before he could say anything he was met with a loud, obnoxious.

"Eddie! Well Well I was wondering where you were hiding."

"Barbara..." Ed said coldly but kept calm.

"Oh so you do remember me? Funny I thought you had forgotten about me... and our deal."

"How did you get-"

"In? Don't worry. Your little feathered friend is away and so is his wicked little sharp shooting Chihuahua." Barbara held that big, shit eating grin on her face. "So it is true?"

"What?" Ed was as cool as a cucumber.. Least trying to be. Having Barbara here wasn't what he needed right now. He was gaining Oswald's trust again. This was exactly what he didn't need to happen. Was for him to walk in and see her there.

"Your bromance with Penguin." Now her voice was getting dangerous. "What the hell Nygma? I thought we had a deal? That little shit is suppose to be fish food by now." She glared at him. "At least that's what you said right? When we allowed you to take him."

"You didn't allow me to take him.. I just.. Took him." Edward slowly made his way around his desk so he could face her properly. "You don't own him."

"No. But we own your ass." Barbara stepped up to him. Even in her heels she was still too short to really get into his face. However she sure tried. "Let me take him.. He's mine. I will put an end to this." She mocked Ed's voice and then snapped. "And now he's on the news!" She shoved him a little bit. "The Mayor has risen! Mayor my ass... He's just a little worm like you are. I should've had Tabby put a bullet in both your skulls."

"Yes. My plan was altered..." Ed looked down at her. "Altered.. Just that." He sneered a little before stepping back from her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of his desk. "Maybe I have a new plan."

"Really? And what is this plan of yours?" Barbara didn't seem convinced and it made sense. Look at what Ed had done. He was suppose to kill Oswald... Not let him live and then help rebuild his empire. He was waiting for this confrontation. "Your plans SUCK. You know that right?"

"Yes. I was going to kill Oswald. I am aware of that." Ed snapped. "Maybe I wasn't done? Maybe my plan is still in motion? You being here is going to ruin it.. So I suggest you leave and let me finish my work."

"How does putting him on national television.. and helping him regain his control of the city.. Fit into this so called plan?" Barbara was now very close and getting a little too personal. Ed wasn't one to be crowded and she knew that. "I think you're full of it."

"I assure you that-"

"Bullcrap, Nygma." She snarled at him. "Am I gonna have to do this myself?"

"Oswald. Is mine." Ed made perfectly clear. "We agreed. He is mine. I will take care of this. Just LET ME do my job."

There was a moment the two just looked at each other. Barbara was trying to size him up and see if she could tell just how honest he was being. Exactly what he was playing at. Edward knew he was going to have to answer to his failure. He just wasn't expecting it to be like this. Even if he was prepared he was blindsided. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her in this house. So close to Oswald. So near that he could walk in at any moment. Ed glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and gave her that, 'go away please' sort of look. She took it and stepped away from him.

"Fine but you're on a time limit." She spun on her heel and headed for the exit. "One week Nygma. Don't blow it. Make mommy proud!"

Once she was gone Ed let out a deep sigh. Being pushed around by Barbara was the most annoying thing anyone could go through. Seriously. If you've ever been personally victimized by Barbara Keen raise your hand!! It wasn't just her. She had allies. Allies with guns and Ed wasn't in the mood to get into a crossfire. He had to have more time. He had a lot to figure out. He's been so focused on Oswald and helping him and getting on his good side. He kept putting his own enemies on the back burner. They would only stay there so long before they made a move. Like Barbara. But Ed was a smart man and wicked game player. He could handle this. He just had to make sure that Oswald didn't know anything. With his memory lately perhaps that wouldn't be so hard?

The hour had struck and the clock bells around the house filled it's empty halls. Oswald was gone right now. He had a meeting to attend and Edward wasn't invited. Speaking of someone being sly? Ed didn't know anything about Penguin's current doings. What was he saying to these crooks? Even though Ed insisted on going with him Oswald made it clear that having him there wouldn't help. It would only stir the pot. Edward and him use to be unstoppable no matter what they took on. Politics or the underworld. However Oswald insisted he had to this part on his own. So Ed allowed him. He just hoped he wasn't doing anything that could hurt him or Ed.

As if right on cue he heard the front door open and close. Letting him know that Oswald was home. Ed had lost track of time and he heard his rushed footsteps up the hall and into the doorway.

"Ed!" Oswald lit up when he saw him and he quickly rushed towards. Like a little puppy seeing his owner for the first time that day. Something that Ed hadn't seen from the shorter man in a very long time. It took him back to those days. He felt Oswald grab onto his shoulders and Ed's hands went up to grab onto him. God he was so happy. What happened? "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here." Ed looked down at him a little puzzled. "Where else would I be?"

"It's Gotham! Who knows?" Oswald shook his head and smiled at him. "But you're here and I have something for you!" Before Ed could even utter a word Oswald grabbed his hand and pulled. Leading him out of the room and down the hall. He had no idea what was going on. What was this gift? Surprise? "I have been thinking a lot these past couple days."

"I didn't notice." Ed held onto his hand firmly being tugged through the dinning room towards the sitting quarters. Normally if the Penguin had a surprise. Was overly excited. Usually it wasn't good. For there person said gift is for. Just keep that in mind if you ever meet the shorter bird like man. It was funny... The more Ed thought about it.. He was a adorable little bird. But he always thought that of the little fellow. He entered the room, Penguin still holding onto him. His eyes scanned around and he saw something. "Whoa."

"Do you like them?" Oswald asked, realizing he was still holding Edward's hand he quickly let it go. "I thought... They would be great company.. You can have them in your office or your bedroom. Maybe office.. They might keep you up at night." Oswald cleared his throat like he was suddenly nervous and bit his lip. He was so iffy when it came to this gift. He wasn't sure if Ed would even want it. It was so beautiful and it caught Oswald's eye he had to just.. Get it. "Say something?"

Edward released Oswald's hand and stepped closer. Not what he was expecting at all. He was perhaps expecting.... Heck he had no idea. Oswald was so.. Well you know how he was. He adjusted his glasses and moved closer to the large gold cage that was eye level with him. Inside was the most beautiful.. Gorgeous birds. Edward's fingers brushed the cool metal as he peered inside. "Beautiful.." He uttered his eyes gazing over the birds. "These are Lilac-Crowned parrots.."

"They are!" Oswald said proudly. "They sure are! Native to the coasts of Mexico." Oswald was trying to remember everything that was said about them.

"Amazona Finschi." Edward said moving around the cage to observe every feather.

"They say that there is 10,000 or less left in the wild." Oswald stated leaning on his cane. "These two were smuggled here as babies.. The one unfortunately had a wounded wing.. So she cannot fly. The other one refused to leave her side. They were both confiscated and they've been together since they were eggs." He paused. "They live to be over 60 years... The lady said they are around.. 30s..." Oswald paused again and watched as Ed curiously eyed the birds. He was almost cat like.. which was kinda.. Comical. Poor birds. "They can talk! You can teach them to say anything..."

"Remarkable." Ed's eyes gazed over the bright green feathers from the tail all the way up to the beautiful lilac, purple on their heads to their beaks. The most beautiful colors he had ever seen. The two birds clicked their beaks together and leaned in to watch him. They were sizing him up and just as curious about their new owner as he was to them. "Do they have names?"

"Um.." Oswald reached over and grabbed the packet of papers that were on the table next to him and skimmed them. All the required information and the certificate with Edward's name on it. "She didn't say.. She just referred to them as they.."

"I have the perfect names." He smirked at his new birds and then looked over at Oswald. Ed reached out and took the papers from him. He would read the owners manual at least a dozen times and he loved how his name looked on the ownership certificate. He wanted to ask Oswald how he found these creatures. Where did he go to get them? Why did he get them? "Thank you.."

"No need." Oswald looked up at him. "I know I have been..." He stopped himself and gazed up at him.. Like Ed was the most captivating thing he's ever seen. Edward hadn't seen that look on his face in a VERY LONG time. "I know you would take good care of them.. I couldn't imagine anyone else having them." Oswald tore his gaze away from Ed for a moment to collect himself. His stomach was twisting and his heart was just.. It was bursting in his chest. "When I stayed with you.. I remember going through your things when you were at work." Ed's eyes widened a little bit at that statement but Oswald continued before Ed could speak. "My bad! I know! My bad. I saw photos of you when you were a young man and you had.."

"Chester the Cockatoo." Edward said firmly.

"Yeaah... You looked happy and I thought.. It can't always be all work no play.. I know we have a lot to do and it's always working.. Plotting.." Oswald shook his head. "I want you to have something that isn't work related.. That is just Eds. Something to bring you that happy feeling..."

As Oswald spoke Ed just stared down at him. His hands gripping the papers. He felt this tightening in his chest with every word Oswald uttered. He could hear the clicking as the birds moved about their cage. Ed wasn't expecting this. He didn't expect anything from Oswald. After everything that happened between them.. He expected a bullet before anything else. Maybe Oswald was really trying? Ed wasn't so sure about Oswald's intentions since they got back to working together. He always had this gnawing in the back of his mind that Oswald was going to turn on him again. He had so many doubts but this... This changed it all. Not only was this the most amazing gift.. So rare and so beautiful... But it came from the heart. Even if Edward was a little disturbed that Oswald went through his things.. He couldn't imagine what else he had found.. Oh man.. He didn't want to know! However it wasn't just the birds... It wasn't just the gesture of giving a gift.. It was the look. That look. Oswald hadn't looked at him like that since before they fell apart. That loving look. You couldn't fake that. Like maybe Ed was still in his heart.. Maybe there was still a place for him there?

"I know you'll-" Oswald was cut off when Ed suddenly reached out and put his arms around his shoulders. Penguin froze as Ed's strong arms wrapped around him. Holding him close. Ed's cheek rested against his temple as he squeezed him. Bringing his arms up he slung them around the taller man and closed his eyes. Wow.. Oswald had forgotten what this felt like. How Ed made him feel. Everything just.. Stood still. Like it use to whenever Ed gave him any sort of affection. Emotions he had been trying to hide and destroy were rising up into his soul. Into his heart again. It was scary but it felt so good right now. Letting his guard down and just.. Being in the moment with him. Oh Ed.. Maybe just maybe.. He still lov-.

"Boss." Oswald's thoughts were cut off and he let Edward go. Turning his head to eye Victor who was standing in the door way. "Nice chickens."

"Get educated." Edward rolled his eyes annoyed with Victor on a number of levels as he left Oswald's bubble and went back to his birds.

"What?" Oswald snapped at him.

"I need to talk to you.." Victor arched an eyebrow. "I found something."

Oswald huffed a little and shifted his eyes towards Ed who was focused on his gift. "Sorry."

"No worries." Edward wheeled the cage towards the exit. "I'm going to get Query and Echo settled." He whistled as he exited the room and vanished within the house. Oswald's eyes on him before he shifted towards Victor.

"What is it?"

"Something you need to know." Victor smirked in the direction Edward went before letting his crazy eyes land on his boss. "Something juicy."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. You're Free To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald asks Ed to be his plus one.. the night doesn't turn out as expected or.. did it? Gotham is a crazy city you can always expect a BOOM. Also.. The tables have turned. Ed is realizing more that his feelings for Oswald have been there the whole time. Oswald's heart and mind are in a never ending battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been laid up in the hospital and sick for the past two weeks. So I've been writing this here and there between surgeries. AND re watching Gotham from the beginning.This is a long chapter! Making up for lost time I suppose! But as promised more Nygmobblepot and a little more action in this one. And honestly can we just say... Ed.. what took you so damn long and boy! Are you too late or whaaaat? Sorry if there's a few mistakes.

  
"Hairless cat!" The loud squawking echoed through the room. "Bad cat. Watch out."

Ed lifted his gaze to see Victor standing in the doorway. Eyeing the birds like he was waiting to just fry them up and eat them for lunch.

"Cute." He looked over at Ed. "Boss wants to see you. He's having a... Malfunction."

"Malfunction?" Ed slowly rose to his feet.

"He's upstairs." Victor shrugged his shoulders. "He's getting frazzled."

 

Edward crossed the room feeling the bird eyes that were watching him the whole way. He hiked up the stairs towards Oswald's bedroom. He had a party he had to attend tonight. Everyone he's managed to raise money for this past month was holding a dinner party for him. Letting him know they approved of their Mayor. Oswald didn't want to go. To be honest Ed felt like he was getting burned out on being so.. nice all the time. Tossing out his money left and right to win people over. To fix Ed's mistake. Ed knocked on the door before letting himself in. Peering into the room he spotted Oswald standing in front of the mirror. A stern look on his face as he buttoned his shirt.

"Need assistance?" Ed's voice met the Penguin. "You look.... Great."

"You hesitated."

" Did I?"

"Yes."

"Nooo." Ed crossed the room and gave him a smile smoothing the black shirt down Oswald's arms. "You look wonderful." Oswald looked up at him like he wasn't really buying it but Ed meant it. "Need some help?"

"Yeah... Got a gun in your pocket?" Oswald arched an eyebrow. He felt Ed's hands drop from his shoulders. Both tilted their heads as they peered at each other. "Kidding."

"Comical." Ed flashed a quick grin before moving past him to skim the never ending arsenal of ties. "What do you feel like? Purple... Red.. Orange.. Green... Stripes... Flowers.. Dots...?"

"Which ever." Oswald wasn't too concerned about his tie. He didn't want to attend this party. It seemed like whenever he had a gathering something went wrong. There was a lack of trust on his end. With everyone. It wasn't just with Ed. The whole city. Even people he didn't know.

"Nervous?" Ed smirked a little, amused by the fact Penguin was nervous over a little party. Someone like him. Who owned the room. Who was feared by everyone. Who held so much power. Being so human and feeling nervous.

"Shut up." Oswald rolled his eyes and tried to stand taller, tucking his shirt into his belt. "Remember the last party?"

"Ah yes." How could Ed forget? That turned into a shit show but it turned out. Despite him almost getting killed. "No one can deny you bring the party." Ed held a green floral tie up toe Oswald's neck and tilted his head in thought. Then he lifted a purple one. He chewed his tongue and then held up a red and gray. "What do you want to go for? Kind and gentle.. Approachable? I can save Gotham and your children.. or...... Firm, don't mess with me Gotham is my city, look?"

"Second." Oswald nodded in approval. Ed tossed the ties onto the table and smiled down at him. Bringing the red one up over his head. Standing in front of him like he just roped him a prized bird. He licked his lip as he started to work the knot gently against Oswald's collar. "Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed let the silk slip through is fingers. His gaze lifted ever so softly to meet his.

"Could you.. I mean.. Will you be my plus one?"

There was a pause. Ed wasn't expecting him to ask him to go. He wasn't planning on it. He was going to stay home and do some more work. Kick back a little bit with the birds. Teach them new words and tricks. Oswald looked up at him, a small pleading in his eyes. How could Ed say no to that face? How was he ever able to say no? His heart swelled in his chest. He needed him. He wanted him. That alone made Edward sail a little. Oswald though suddenly looked ashamed.

"I'd love to." Ed kept his answer simple and sweet. He tucked Oswald's tie in his vest and buttoned it up for him. "Give me an hour?" The response earned him a please smile from the Kingpin.

 

-

 

Oswald drifted around the room. Going from person to person. Introducing himself and getting more familiar with those who supported his role as Mayor. Even if Oswald was second guessing himself in said role. He put on a smile and was his charming self as always. Edward watched him closely with a drink in his hand. Ed gave off the vibe "leave me alone" so not many people came up to him. He was fine with that. He stood back in the shadows and observed Oswald. All he wanted was for people to love him and right now he was owning that entire room. It made Ed smile to himself before taking a drink from his glass. He couldn't help but wonder to himself.. be amazed that wow... they were back. This was deja vu! Ed just hoped nothing bad happened tonight to ruin this. He wasn't fully aware of Oswald's situation in the Gotham crime world. He never shared that information with him anymore. Ed wondered why but he wouldn't push Penguin. He learned his lesson.

Things were going so wonderful he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want ANYTHING to ruin this. He bit his lip and took another drink. Eyeing Oswald over the brim of his glass. He was talking to an older woman, the fourth richest lady in Gotham. He held her hand and gave her a smile. They seemed in good conversation and it made Ed's heart ache. He wondered if this elegant old lady reminded Ozzie of his Mother. Ed wished he had the opportunity to of met her. The time she did see her she seemed like a sweet woman. A little out there maybe but she loved her son.. and well..

 

"Ed." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump. His eyes darting from Oswald to Jim. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Jim." There was a pause. "Why are you here?"

"Dropping by. See how it's goin." Jim's eyes shifted a little before nodding towards Oswald. "I can't believe he's the mayor.." Jim shook his head. "Every morning I wake up and I hear the words Mayor Cobblepot it blows my mind. I thought he would've given this up a long time ago." Jim and Oswald always had a strange relationship. Ed took note of this that day at the GCPD. Jim was someone that Oswald would run to and Jim the other way around. It was weird. Ed didn't know much about their history but he knew deep down they in a strange way trusted each other. "Considering the amount of heat he's getting from the gangs in town. You'd think he'd tire of being the good guy. But.. Despite it.. He's doing a good job." Jim looked over at Ed. "I see you two are back together."

"Together? What do you mean?" Ed was quick to respond getting defensive.

"Partners. You're his Chief of Staff right?" Jim arched an eyebrow. "I thought you two had a falling out. I thought you guys killed each other!" Jim patted Ed on the shoulder. "Relax Ed. It's a party."

 

Jim slipped away from him and Ed's eyes went back towards Oswald. Just in enough time to catch each other's eye. Gazes locked for a second. Oswald kindly dismissed himself from the group of ladies he was talking to and limped his way towards Ed. Ed's heart pounded with every step he took closer to him.

"They're like vultures. Didn't think I'd ever get away." Oswald chuckled a little. "Was that Jim? I was not expecting to see him." He turned his head, trying to find where Gordon had vanished off to.

"Just popped by." Ed gripped the glass in his hand. "He said your role as mayor is acceptable.. Shocking but acceptable... I couldn't agree more. You're remarkable Oswald."

 

Oswald looked back up at Ed. There was a small pause. The chatter of the room got a little quieter as the music shifted from upbeat to a slower melody. Their gazes burned into each other. As if seeing who would blink first. The Penguin of course shifted his eyes and looked down, suddenly getting very interested in his watch. He was processing the compliment. He remembered back when he would receive kind words from Ed he got giddy like a school girl. Some things you can't let go. His stomach twisted a little bit. Before he met Ed no one else had ever managed to make him feel that. To feel so human. Vulnerable. The desire to feel emotion. Jim, didn't give Oswald that feeling. He got excited to see him but it wasn't like this. It was different. Seeing an old friend. Ed? It was love right? Oswald didn't look up at him till the blush on his face cooled off.

 

"So are you Ed." He motioned. "This whole thing is because of you. My career as Mayor.. These people.. Everything is because of you! You really turned it all around and you did it so quickly. You really are a mastermind."

"I just had to remind these people why they loved you in the first place." Ed smiled down at him. "It wasn't hard. Trust me Oswald... You're easy to fall in love with." As the words left his mouth Oswald got that look on his face. That amazed.. Slightly shocked.. Awe sort of face. His eyes dilated. Looking up at him with innocents. This joy resting behind his eyes. Again he hadn't looked at Ed like that in a long time. Ed was being honest and maybe that was just what Penguin needed to hear. The silence between them grew. The air was getting a little thicker and warmer around them. Oswald looked like he wanted to say something but his brain was a little mushy. They just stared at each other. Hearts pounding. Just as Oswald was going to say something there was a commotion towards the entrance. It caught both of their attention and they both cursed silently. "Ill check on it."

 

As much as he wanted to ruin the moment Ed left Oswald standing there in a puddle of emotion. It took the little bird a few moments to collect his thoughts before he was whisked away by a group of elderly women who were thanking him on his donation. What can he say? Older women loved him. Just as Ed was leaving the ballroom he bumped into the Queen Bitch herself. Barbara. Her plus one at her side, Tabitha. God! This isn't the right place or time! Geez! She doesn't listen.

 

"Eddie!"

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her dropping his glass on the tray the passing waiting was carrying. "We had a deal. You're going to ruin this."

"Ruin what? We're just here for the party." Barbara smiled up at him.

"We want to congratulate the Mayor ourselves." Tabitha nodded. "A personal congrats. You know what I mean."

"I have four days." Ed glared at the pair.

"Yeah four days." Tabitha purred moving closer to him. "To end this twerp."

"So let me do it." Ed snarled trying to push them back into the entrance hall so Oswald didn't see them. "I can't do it if you two are prowling around."

"You know what we were thinking. Maybe we don't have to end Ozzie?" Barbara looked up at Ed, slinging her arm across Tabitha's shoulders. "With him so distracted playing the good guy..."

"He can be the people Gotham deserves." Tabitha put a hand to her chest mocking a touching moment. "The Underworld needs a new boss."

"That's where we come in." Barbara smiled and then pouted. Reaching her hand up to grip Ed's chin. "Penguin. Is soft. And everyone knows it."

"What are you talking about?" Ed brushed her hand away. "He's running this city. He's the-"

"The King of Gotham is going to be dethroned.." Tabitha snapped.

"Either you kill him.. or someone else will." Barbara shrugged her shoulders. "It might as well be you right? Consider it a mercy killing. Maybe that will make it easier for you. You have a lot to prove."

"I told you I have a plan and it's going to-"

"Can it Nygma." Tabitha snapped. "We came here to not only remind you but inform you what will happen if you fail us. You have a choice. Kill him first.. or you'll both be barbecue."

 

"Sounds delicious." A voice to their right caught their attention. Ed's head snapped to see Victor coming closer. Shit. What did he hear? He heard everything didn't he? You're screwed Nygma. "I don't have to check the guest list to know you aren't on it."

"Leaving." Barbara nudge Tabitha away from the Assassin and towards the door. "Congratulations on getting your job back Ed! Tell Ozzie we're sending him a gift! That may or may not blow up." The pair left in a fit of wicked giggles and Ed clenched his jaw. He was so pissed right now and scared as Victor lingered.

"Bad women." Victor hummed. "Can't trust anyone. Can you Ed?"

"No." Ed said softly his eyes glancing towards Victor for a second before he turned and headed back towards the ballroom.

 

Ed knew what this looked like. What would you think? Do you think he is really on a secret agenda? Think he's really got a plan brewing in the back of his mind to finally kill Oswald Cobblepot? Did he finally have the stomach for it? What did Barbara mean? Oswald was losing his crown? He owned this city. The light and the dark side. Right? What hasn't Oswald told him? Being in the dark didn't sit well with Ed. He wasn't sure how these next few days were going to play out. He needed to talk to Oswald. Victor was going to tell him about Barbara and Tabitha. They were talking. He's going to want to know about what. Damn it. He needed to tell him what was going on. He had to. It had to come from him. He just... He needed to do this carefully. Oswald was so.. Mixed up lately. Ever since that night he tried to kill himself, that whole ordeal changed him. He was far more touchy. Sensitive. He didn't respond to certain situations or words in a delicate manner. He would go full on crazy. Violence. Assumptions. Accusations. Ed knew he didn't fully trust him yet. This was the thing that would ruin them if not handled correctly.

Edward had over heard a conversation with Oswald and Ed regarding someone.. He wasn't sure who it was but.. They had crossed him. They didn't tell Oswald the truth and Ed remembered the line "String them up and cut them to little pieces! I don't care! Just get rid of them!" It wasn't like Ed was lying though. Oswald was already a ruthless little man but the smallest thing set him off. If you stepped on his shoe you'd find yourself nothing left but a puddle on the floor. They needed to have the TALK. A BIG TALK. Ed removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it."

 

Suddenly there was a loud siren. The lights dimmed for a second before coming back on. A bright white light flashed above him. He pressed his hands to his ears as the siren got louder. You could hear the people in the ballroom it was like a stampede as they all rushed for the exits. Ed quickly pushed past them going in the opposite direction. Fucking Barbara. He remembered her threat just minutes ago and had to find Oswald. He looked over the crowd of panicked people as the fled out the doors and into the street. You could hear the fire truck pull up outside and he caught sight of the red and blue lights through the doors. Something as simple as a fire alarm sent people in mass panic around here. It was Gotham. Everyone had PTSD.

 

"Oswald?" Ed called over the crowd not seeing him anywhere. He entered the mostly empty ballroom but he wasn't in sight. Ed half expected him to be sitting at a table with a bottle of wine just kicked back amused by everyone fleeing. But no. He wasn't there. "Hey." Ed grabbed a waiter by the arm. "Where's the Mayor?" The man shrugged and made his exit.

 

Ed was suddenly filled with a panic of his own. He didn't see him in the fleeing crowd. Oswald was smart. He probably thought the alarm was an excuse to get him to go outside and then he'd get shot or something. He was still in the building somewhere. Plus he was probably looking for Ed too. "Oswald?" Ed's voice echoed through the empty ballroom but the loud siren above made it hard to hear. A red flashing light filled the giant room and it was kinda hard to see not gonna lie. "Oswald!" He called louder and moved deeper into the room. "Where did he go?"

Ed moved around the room. Stepping over broken wine glasses and plates. He spun around in a 360 but nope the room was empty. Maybe he snuck out on him? He could faintly hear the music still playing over the sirens. God shut them off already! Ed brought a hand up to cover his ear as he headed towards the exit again. Police entered the building and were starting to comb the place. The firemen were out front turning off the alarm and looking for any sort of fire.

 

"A child pulled the alarm." Victor said loudly to the fireman. True.

 

Ed's ears were starting to ring and then finally the alarm stopped and he could hear again. He made his way towards the exit. Maybe he missed Oswald and he did in fact leave. Heading towards the exit he caught someone out of the corner of his eye. Oswald!

"There you are!" Ed quickly rushed towards him. He wasn't walking very well but he was alive! "Where did you go? I couldn't find you!"

"Calm down." Oswald was taken back by his reaction. "I'm fine. I was in the john when the alarm went off. Then I locked the door and hid. You don't pull a-"

"Fire alarm in Gotham without an ulterior motive." They both finished the sentence.

"Exactly." Oswald nodded and looked past him. "What happened?"

"Uh.. Some child pulled the alarm." Ed shook his head and looked down at him. Eyeing him for a second. Making sure he was really okay. Giving him a good look over. "Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Ed." Oswald nodded and limped forward. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah." Ed stepped up to help him. Oswald placed his hand on Ed's shoulder as they slowly made their way towards the exit. Oswald walked all night without his cane and it showed. He was having a difficult time getting around. Ed's hand rested between his shoulders as they made their get away. Couple cops stood at the entrance and the fire marshal was apologizing to Oswald for the mishap. The pair stopped at the front door. Both were hesitant. "It's okay."

"I'll walk out with you." Victor followed the two as they finally left the building. Walking down the stone steps through the crowd. Most of the people had already left. There were cars all over the street coming and going taking people home. "Is it just me or are you glad that's over with?"

"More than you know." Oswald mumbled.

 

Coming to a stop their stood and skimmed the cars for theirs. Victor was on a high alert standing guard. The few other bodyguards were stationed here and there. All keeping their eye on Oswald and the crowd. Guns in their hands. Probably intimidating the shit out of everyone but hey! Safety first. The people that did walk by shook Oswald's hand and thanked him for a lovely evening. Telling him how horrible it was for someone to ruin their night. Oswald just nodded and Ed kept a close eye. He wouldn't relax till they were finally home. Oswald's grip on his shoulder tightened and Ed's hold on him became more protective. Penguin always kept a cool head though. He wasn't intimidated... On the outside at least.

 

"There's our driver." Ed pointed. The circus of cars started to move and theirs was getting closer. Finally. GOD! He was ready to go home. Get Oswald away from all these people. Get him home and resting. Calm his nerves. Give him a nice drink and maybe a shoulder rub. Kiss him on the head and tuck him in.. wait what?

"I don't know about you but all these people are making me itchy." Victor complained.

 

Before anyone could say another word everything happened so fast. A loud explosion shook.. rocked everyone's world. The ground under them jolted, the air around them suddenly got hot as flame filled the street. The sound was so loud it pushed everyone back. On lookers falling backwards, tripping over themselves to protect each other. Victor brought his hand up to shield his eyes. Ed gripped Oswald and pulled him back quickly but managed to keep him on his feet. Everyone jumped probably ten feet into the air. Screams and car alarms filled the air. Along with snapping and cracking of the flames. Metal shards from the car that had blown up flew. Everyone covered their heads. Chaos rained down on them. Ed lowered his arm to take a look at the carnage. Holy!

 

"Who did this!?" Oswald ripped himself from Ed and looked around with wild eyes. Shit. "Who ever is responsible! You will pay for this!"

"Oswald." Ed reached out to grab hold of him but Oswald shoved him off. "Calm down."

"I wont.. No.. WE WONT submit to terrorist!" Oswald snarled looking around at all the people. The fire dancing in his eyes. A lot of people were taken back by his shouting but they all agreed with him. Nodding their heads and mumbling. "If you want me!" Oswald shouted his eyes searching everywhere for who could of done this. "Come and get me!"

Edward bit his lip and looked around the crowd. Police were rushing to push people back from danger. Telling everyone to go home. The ambulance came zooming around the corner. The firemen rushed to put out the blazing car. Everything was moving so fast right now. Oswald's shouting. He was firing up the crowd around them. Ed was sure a riot was going to start and they didn't need that. Victor on the other hand was snickering to himself. He was always ready for a war. Ed wanted to keep things civil right now but he agreed this was bullshit. But he knew who did it.. Barbara. That rip.

"I Oswald Cobblepot wont be pushed around or threatened!" Oswald shouted. "Come after me if you want but.." He chuckled a little. "Bombs? Really? That's a little preschool isn't it?"

"Oswald." Ed stepped forward and gripped his shoulder. Catching sight of Jim approaching them. "Stop." He wanted to sweep him away before Jim could have any words with him. Not now Jim. "Come on."

"Embarrassing." Oswald felt Ed nudge him towards their ride. "Small time! That's who you are." His voice still ringing over the crowd as he addressed who ever did this.. But Barbara was probably long gone. "Get better material! You know where I am! Come find me! I'll show you an assassin." Victor blushed and smiled at everyone. "Posers."

"Get in the car." Ed gave him a firm push into the backseat and quickly followed him.

 

 

The whole ride back Oswald was silently stewing in his seat. Chin rested on his fist as he glared out the window. Ed didn't dare try to talk to him. He knew he was going to get his head bitten off. Victor was pretty chill. Sitting in the front seat toying with his gun. Probably counting bullets. Ed didn't mean to get so bossy with Ozzie but he was going to start some riot and that was the last thing they wanted. Ed didn't want people to see him loose control and then it be like it was last time he opened his mouth and got into trouble. He wanted the city to not lose any faith in him. If he got worked up he would say something wrong and then well, maybe the city would turn on him. On the other hand though.. Oswald stood up for himself. Maybe the people seeing him as someone who can't be pushed around was a good idea. He was so nice and so charming and so gentle in front of them. Him showing his true colors reminding everyone who he really was.. it could go two ways.

 

"You know what Victor." Oswald broke the silence. "I'm going to do everything you suggested." Oswald sat up straight and nodded towards his assassin. "No one will cross me again. I will hang anyone who tries to bring any heat towards me. I don't care who they are. There's a war coming."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Victor smirked.

"I will remind everyone in this city who they're dealing with." Oswald nodded. "I'm going to hit everyone where it hurts. Anyone who's against me. I need to find out who my true allies are. Who I can really trust."

"There are rats all over Gotham. Not just in the sewers." Victor hummed. "I'll take care of it."

"I wont be made a fool of." Oswald sneered. Edward just stayed silent. "Never again. I can't even have a gathering in my honor without something blowing up or getting shot at!" Oswald's eyes shifted towards Ed. "I will find out who threatened me tonight." There was a pause and Oswald hummed with venom on his tongue. "And tonight was turning into one of the best night's I've had in a long time."

 

Ed allowed his eyes to meet angry little bird. They stared at each other for a second before Oswald turned his head. It was turning into a good night. Damn it. It was turning into a great time. They were both having a moment. Barbara. That damn woman just ruined everything. The way Oswald was looking at him spoke different words than earlier. An hour ago he put his full trust in him. And now? Ed knew he was on that list of 'who was untrustworthy'. Edward wanted to take Oswald home and maybe have another touching moment with him but now, that wasn't going to happen. Now he was going to have to listen to him stomp around and shout out names of people he wanted killed. Edward was honest earlier. Oswald was easy to love but to be with?

 

The car stopped and Edward climbed out. He offered Oswald his hand and he shockingly took it as he pulled himself out of the car. He straightened his jacket and again shockingly, he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. Allowing him to walk him to the front door. Being his leaning post the whole way till the door opened. Then Oswald burst forward and started to mumble under his breath. His steps were loud and Edward hung back a little to give him space. Edward removed his jacket and walked past the sitting room and went straight into his office. He fed the birds. Talked to them a little bit. Telling them about his night as he rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. There was a random crash and bang here and there in the background. Penguin was probably throwing stuff again. Every now and then you'd hear the annoyed Russian in the background. It made Ed smile to himself.

 

"ED!" Oswald's voice shook the house. "Edward!" Ed froze in his spot.

Oh no. He was in trouble. Oswald knew. Victor probably just told him everything. Barbara and Tabitha. He was probably linking everything to the explosion and it was all Ed's fault. Ed was one of the rats. As much as he wanted he made his feet move in the direction Penguin lurked. Entering the room he stood his ground. Tall and proud. Like a Redwood.

"Why?" Oswald threw his hands up and letting them fall heavily at his sides. "Why?"

"Why what?" Ed tilted his head slightly.

"Why does this always happen?" Oswald's voice dropped from that boiling anger to a little down and out. "Every time I have to do something it ends in a hail of gun fire or flames?" Ed frowned a little at that. "Is this what it's going to be like for me? Forever?" Oswald paused a little. "I don't know if my heart can take it."

"Don't say that." Ed said firmly. "Don't doubt yourself. If you doubt yourself then so will they. You'll lose your alliance.. You'll lose this city.. You'll lose everything." He paused. "I'm sorry I was so firm with you earlier. I didn't want you to do anything. When you get upset you tend to say or do things you regret." Ed took a step forward. "Even when the world was burning around you, you stood tall and like a phoenix you helped this city rise from it's ashes."

"I'm not going to lie I do enjoy the gun battles and the violence." Oswald gave him a smug smile before shaking his head. "It's just lately I... I don't know.. Something is wrong. I don't feel... Something isn't right. I can feel it."

"We will figure it out." Ed nodded. "Together."

"That's another thing."

Oh no.. He was going to call him out. He was the thing that didn't feel right....

"I wanted to remind you, Ed.. Remember our deal." Oswald poked him in the chest. "You rebuilt what you destroyed. You fixed everything.. That was our deal. You're free to go."

"No."

"No?" Oswald snorted. "Why would you possibly want to-"

"I haven't fixed everything... not yet." Ed looked down at him. Looking him right in the eye. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you."

"You're insane." Oswald sniffled a little and turned his head to brush away a small tear. "You're absolutely crazy."

"Hey." Ed put a hand on his shoulder. "No I'm not. Remember... I have a certificate."

 

Oswald cracked a smile and let a chuckle leave his throat. Edward smiled down at him as Oswald brought his hand up to grip Ed's. Maybe they could salvage what was left of this roller coaster of a night. Ed let his arm slip around Oswald's shoulders and he leaned into him a little. All the Penguin needed was a hug, a few sweet words, a joke or two, brush the dust off and remind him just how NOT alone he was. Edward had no problem providing that. It reminded him of when they first had a real interaction. When Edward was taking care of him and stashing him away in his apartment. Those were some amazing moments. Ed would admit. Oswald had become someone so close to him. Edward did everything he could in those moments to impress him and to show him how worthy he was. Sometimes Ed just had to remind himself of those times.

Unlocking the door to his apartment and quietly opening the door because he didn't know if Penguin was fast asleep or if he was waiting for him with a knife. Usually he was fast asleep in his bed. Wrapped up in Ed's robe snug under the covers. If he wasn't inhaling his pillow he was mumbling.. or humming in his sleep. He twitched often. Sometime he would even cry. It was in these moment Ed realized that the Penguin was actually a human being. A little man with a big heart, shattered dreams and a violent hand. Edward would find himself crouched down at his side of the bed just watching him breathe. Desperately wanting to reach out and brush away the tears that gathered on his cheek. Then there were those nights they stayed up just talking and talking and talking. Oswald would be propped up in bed telling Ed all kinds of tales and Edward would be planted on the floor listening and hanging onto his every word. Those wonderful hours they would spend together. Edward asking question after question wanting all the advice and pointers he could get from the master. Even back then Edward found himself to be so smitten by the shorter man. Giddy if you will. He just never realized how he felt till many months later.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Oswald broke the silence between them and slipped away from Ed's one armed hug.

"I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time." Ed looked down at him. "I form in an instant but last a life time... What am I?"

Oswald stared for a second and a smile formed on his lips. Reaching up he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "And we have some good ones don't we?"

"Only the best... For the most part." Edward returned the smile. "And we have many more to make."

 


	9. We Got Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is losing his grip as Oswald continues to shut him out. However a vision in a mirror gives Ed some wonderful advice and he gives Oswald a game changing gift. Their relationship starts to patch up and Edward would do anything to prove his loyalty. However as feelings and attractions blossom it all starts crashing down and Ed is left with a tough choice. Remain loyal to his Penguin and make the next step or take it all for himself and become the Boss. We all know Ed can't settle for being number two. Power and love collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I've been gone due to medical stuff and work. I already have the second chapter written. Wont be that long of a wait.

"My little Cobblepot. My poor baby boy." Gertrude sat on the floor of the old style sitting room. A pout on her face as she cleaned the defensive wounds on Oswald's hands. His knuckles swollen, busted and bruised as she cleaned the blood away. His jaw was clenched as the blood that collected under his lower lip dried and cracked. His head was pounding. He had a cut along his eyebrow, his eye puffy and his nose was sore.. If not broken. Trails of thick almost black dried blood left his nose and down to his lips, over his chin and down under his jaw. His eyes held nothing but anger. He was strong. He wouldn't dare let a tear fall from his eye. Especially in front of his Mother. He was angry. He was always so damn angry. "How could someone do this to you? You're such a sweet boy. Always wanting to help." Oswald rolled his eyes and glanced to his right. Looking at everything but her. "Someone would report to the authorities!"

"NO!" Oswald snapped at her. "No cops."

"But someone needs to stop this monster! Picking on the elderly and then beating the good Samaritan!"

"Mother I assure you he looks worse than I do."

"PSH!" Gertrude went back to cleaning his hands. "Even so he should be put away! I wish they would bring back public execution."

"Yeah..." Oswald just trailed off and shook his head. He had come home broken, abused and bloody. He had told her he stopped some awful man from mugging a little old lady. He had spotted them on his way home and stepped in to aid. Of course her told her he was a hero. He had stopped the man, saved the old lady and of course the classic 'you should see the other guy' story. That's what it was though. A story. A tale. Nothing close to the truth. "It's Gotham."

"This city is sick!" She spat dipping the wash rag into warm water and scooted closer to him. "It's sick and it's infecting everyone in it. I never should've come here." Scooting up on her knees she reached out to clean the blood from his face. "Stop fussing."

"Mother, I can do it." He gently hit her hand away. Only to have her grab his chin firmly. His eye met her stern look. That 'don't you disobey your mother' look.

"You're too sweet of a boy. These streets are going to ruin you Oswald." She started to clean the blood from his nose and chin.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"If you were fine why do you come home all bloody and hurt. Nearly every week Oswald." Her voice was firm but bubbled with emotion. "I don't like seeing my little boy hurt."

"Mother I can't help it!" He snapped at her. Which was rare. This boy never snapped at his mama. "This city is full of monsters. I can't avoid them."

"You need a new job!" She snapped back at him. "I don't trust those bullies you work for. That's what they are Oswald. Bullies! Why can't you have a normal job?"

"If I'm ever going to be someone I need to stay where I-" He was cut off by her sharp tongue.

"You ARE someone! You need to distance yourself from all those bad people! It's always these horrible people you hang out with. Why can't you make a honest living?"

"I AM NOTHING!" He shouted at her. She was use to his tantrums but he never shouted at her. It startled her and she placed a hand to her chest. "I'm NOTHING. Okay? WE aren't anything. You honestly think anyone is going to miss us if we're gone? No one would even NOTICE!" Oswald pushed himself up to his feet. "I don't have anything to my name! I want to make a GOOD living for myself. I want to make a NAME for myself in this city. I'm tired of being a punching bag! I'm tired of being kicked and used."

"Look what they've turned you into!" She shouted in tears. "Yelling at your Mother! You're turning into one of those monsters!" He threw his hands up and stormed towards the bathroom. "Oswald!"

Slamming the door behind him he leaned against it. His chest rose and fell heavily trying to catch his breath. Everything he did wasn't just for him... It was for her. All he wanted was to make his Mother proud of him. Oswald pushed forward and eye himself, his broken battered self in the mirror. It was hard to look at and he watched as tears slipped down his cheeks. Bringing his hand up he covered his eyes and a sob caught in his throat. All he ever wanted was to be someone. He would do anything and everything he could to be a name. To have nice things. To have money. To have respect. To give his Mother a life she deserved. To have himself set for life. You could only do that in Gotham if you were a sinner. He would sell his soul in a heartbeat.

"I just want to be someone..."

 

  
\-----

 

"With Tommy Bones and The Duke uh... OUT. Nygma's tactic of getting the crime families to follow Barbara was well... Effective." Victor stated looking at Oswald. "BUT Sir..." Victor hated calling him that. "If you want my opinion I say jump ship and get back to what you're really good at. Your real job."

"My whole life all my Mother wanted me to do was make an honest living." Oswald looked at his assassin. "Being Mayor of Gotham is the only thing she would ever be proud of." He chewed on his tongue for a second, drumming his fingers on the top of his desk. "I've heard your advice Victor... Let me think about it. What else? What about the others? Have you found them?"

"You ran all the freaks out of Gotham." He shook his head but added a smirk. "But I can find anyone."

"Good. I need all the allies I can get hm?"

"That you do. Some colorful allies indeed." Victor's head turned just as there was a knock on the door. "Nygma." Victor hummed giving Oswald the eye.

"Yes?" Oswald barked. The double doors slowly opened and Ed stood there. He didn't seem like he was sure if he should enter or not but Oswald motioned for him. "Are you okay?" For some reason Ed was acting a little... Well.. Small. Almost timid like and Oswald wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Ed?"

"Yeah you look like you're going to hurl." Victor wasn't impressed and he let Ed know before he left the room.

"You don't look so good." Oswald though filled with curiosity he was also worried. "Edward?"

"Oswald. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Oswald felt his chest tighten.

Ed had been quiet. He didn't seem to have anything to say. Too much on his mind. He kept to himself. Sure he shared his meals with Oswald but even then he wasn't as talkative. He had been pondering his next move. The move of being honest and telling Oswald what was really going on.

"Something you should know." Ed was tongue tied. He rehearsed this in his room at least a dozen times. "It's about Barbara.."

"What about her?" Oswald eyed him very closely.

"She's planning something." Ed looked at him with guilt written all over his face. "The attack the other night.. It was her. I know it was. She was there at your party. She made a threat. Tabitha and her new paw were with her." He shook his head. "She wanted me to congratulate you on your work as Mayor because it was taking you away from being Kingpin of the Underworld." Despite Oswald's glare he continued. "They say you're weak and the gangs around Gotham are going to rise up and challenge you."

"You don't say?" Oswald leaned back in his chair. His hands gripping the chair as he eyed Edward. "And why would she be talking to you?"

"I.." Ed stopped and planned his next words very carefully. "I don't know." Sounded safe. "She just.. Both of them said a lot when I was escorting them out. Obviously they had a lot to say. Barbara is after you. Tabitha wants to remove my head from my shoulders." He let out a huff. "We both know they can't keep their mouths shut. Plus you and I are close. It was just a way for them to reach your ear."

Silence.

"I was going to tell you sooner but I had to make sure." Lies Edward. Lies. It made him sick. Just tell him the truth. Coward. "I'm sorry. I know I should've said something sooner. I know this whole thing is my fault. I didn't mean to let you down."

"You didn't." Oswald's hands twitched. "Thanks for telling me Edward. I'll have to deal with her sooner than I thought."

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I will handle this in time. I have a way."

"What about Gotham? What about the gangs?"

"Everyone thinks I'm weak right now. How could they not when I got my top allies killed and embarrassed myself on live TV." There was pause. "Everyone already thinks I'm a weak minded psychopath. I will show them. Everyone will be dealt with in time Edward. I can't trust anyone. WE can't trust anyone okay?"

"Yes." Ed nodded. "I don't want to pry but... Why won't you tell me anything? I can help you so much outside the mayor role you know that? Like I use to."

"I know." Oswald said. Point. Blank. Move on. Tone to his voice. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Ed shook his head. "Nothing." It looked as if Oswald wanted to say something but Ed spoke. "I'll let you know if I suspect anything else... Or if she contacts me."

"I'm glad I can count on you Ed."

Ed gave a nod and left the room. Penguin's wicked eye following him the whole way. Edward wasn't feeling at all proud of himself. He lied to him. He knew that. Lets not dwell on it at the moment. Edward was putting what happened between them to the side. Isabella was a distant heartbreak. He lost his girlfriend. The betrayal though was worse. Did Oswald have more to be upset about than Ed? He did after all almost get Oswald killed.. Pushing him to that breaking point. Maybe the mental torture was worse than the small crack in Ed's heart. He wasn't sure. This whole thing had changed Ed. He was climbing back into his shell like he use to be.

 

"All the allies he can get?" Ed hummed to himself as he made his way back to his area of the house. He had some homework to do. Some digging. He just had to make sure Oswald didn't know about it. Halfway down the hall he suddenly stopped. What the hell? He peered out the window down into the back courtyard. "Who is that?" Edward asked as the Russian woman was walking by.

"Oswald friend." She didn't even bother to stop and look at the girl who was smelling the flowers.

"I don't recall him having such a friend.. Or any friends... Female friends..."

"Da." She shrugged and kept on moving.

"Freaks?"

Edward wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. This girl... There was something familiar about her. Like he's seen her before. Her red hair covered her shoulders as she moved about the plants. It looked like she was... Talking to them? Weird. Oswald was keeping that wall up so good lately it was hard for him to figure anything out. He didn't want to spy on him. Half the time Oswald acted dumb. Stupid. Like he didn't know what Ed was talking about. Another tactic on keeping him out? Ed was starting to be come desperate. Turning into that annoying idiot he use to be. He needed his confidence back. Even that alter personality came to him the night before and reminded him of that. He hadn't seen him since he killed Kristin... Why was he coming out now?

  
\---

 

"Look at you. You're getting pathetic." The figure in the mirror stated. "Look at you! You're allowing yourself to fall back into your jittery annoying ways. You think Oswald likes that?"

Ed remained silent, trying to ignore him as he brushed his teeth.

"You think he finds that attractive?"

Ed's head snapped up and he glared at the reflection. "What does that have to do-"

"Everything." The much cooler version of him chuckled. "Right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He dropped his head and rinsed his mouth. "You're insane."

"You're insane. Remember?" He crossed his arms. "You're slipping. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to help you. Oswald doesn't want someone who's insecure. Wants or needs that. Someone who's twitching and acting so sad." Ed glared. "He wants what you became. What you were. Someone who took charge. Someone who was worthy of his position. Someone who knew what to say. A sly dashing strong man. Clever. Cunning. You can become that again. You're not too far from it."

"What am I suppose to do? I do everything he asks. He wont let me in. He's being so... Weird. He is killing my confidence."

"You almost killed him." There was a pause. "Listen Eddie.. Oswald needs someone who is going to take charge. Make moves. Impress him. Remind him of who you use to be... The one he counted on. The one HE fell in love with remember? Remind him of me."

  
\-----

"Take control." Ed hummed to himself, side glancing towards Oswald's door. "Make moves... Impress him. Okay. Lets do this."

\----

 

Oswald sat by himself at the dinner table. Edward was up in his room doing who knows what. Penguin's appetite was talking so he didn't wait for Ed. He just dove into his meal and watched the little TV to his right. It kept him company. He was watching the news on a loop. Same station. Same stories over and over. You'd think he would get enough of hearing the same thing. It didn't bother him. He reached out and took a drink of the herbal tea that smelled of flowers and ginger. It was kind of hard to choke down but it was good for the brain. He was working on his second plate when Ed finally entered the room.

"Isn't this from yesterday?" He asked fascinating his cuff link.

"Refreshing the memory." Oswald hummed taking a drink of wine.

"With all the wine you drink no wonder you're forgetting." Ed's comment caused Penguin to look up at him. "Just saying."

"There's something different about you." Oswald observed. Ed was standing taller. He looked more together. Head held high. He had that tone in his voice. Everything was stronger. "Shave?"

"I had a redbull." Ed simply stated smoothing out his jacket. "But in fact... Yes. Something is different." Oswald just stared at him. "Something is up."

"What do you mean?" Oswald narrowed his eyes.

"Well.." Ed reached forward grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV off. He wanted Oswald's full attention. "I know you don't trust me." Oswald arched a brow. "I know you don't see me as the man I use to be. I made mistakes. You made mistakes and we've both paid for them." Oswald dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair with a small glare. "Okay maybe you paid a little more than I did BUT the point is... You and I use to be strong. We use to be partners. We worked together. We trusted each other. We.... Cared about each other. It's not like that anymore. I know it. You know it."

"Do you blame me?" Asked Oswald.

"No. I do not. Oswald I did something unforgiving but so did you. You betrayed me. To be honest that hurt me a lot more than losing Isabella." Ed peered down at his little bird. "You started it. Yes I was trying to finish it but I didn't. I walked away remember? I dropped the gun and I walked away." Ed's voice was getting deep with emotion. "Because despite everything you did... Everything that happened... How badly I wanted you to die. To suffer... I couldn't let you go. I had every intention to never come back but.. If couldn't see your face again I dunno what I would've done." That glare slowly left Oswald's stare. "But Ozzie it's like.. I'm losing you now and you're right here in front of me. I've lost you more now than I would've if you were fish food."

"Ed.."

"I want my partner back. I learned so much that night. When I walked in and found you.."

"Ed."

"I thought I lost you and I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I still can't imagine what I would be if you weren't here."

"You understand why I can't do that." Oswald inhaled sharply. "You don't think this hurts me too? Ed you were the most important person in my life. You were the first thing I thought about and the last thing."

"You loved me once." Ed said firmly.

"You broke my heart." Oswald shot back. There was silence. The tension in the room was thick. They both eyed each other before Oswald shifted his gaze. "I want to trust you again.."

"I will make you trust me again." Edward stepped forward, dropping to his knee before the Penguin. He reached out and placed his hand on Oswald's shoulder. "I will earn that trust. I will prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. Being your partner again." Oswald didn't look too sold on it. He had so much emotion in his eye. "I made Gotham fall in love with you all over again. Now I will make sure that your crown stays on your head." He gripped Oswald's shoulder. "We were so much stronger when we were together. No one could stop us. No one could destroy us." Oswald didn't say anything. He looked like he was about to cry or get up and hobble away. Ed didn't know. "I have a present for you." Edward leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Oswald's for a moment before getting to his feet. "Something I think you'll appreciate." Ed held out his hand and Oswald slowly took it. Pulling his bird up to his feet he led him out of the kitchen and down the back hall. He opened the back door that lead to the courtyard. "Come on."

 

Oswald wasn't sure about this. Where were they going? He would say though he was impressed Ed finally stood up for himself. He was finally being the ED that he desperately needed. Now he just had to become the man that he needed him to be. He limped his way outside. The moon was above them, the lights in the courtyard shined. It always smelled like flowers out here. He peered around his heart beating fast and he was jumpy at the smallest sound. Ed was still gripping his hand tightly as he motioned.

"Part One of my gift." Edward pointed ahead of them. Victor and his gun slinging ladies stood with their guns pointed at a figure that was kneeled in front of them. A black bag over their head, hands bound behind their back. "Just for you." Edward let go of his hand and moved closer. Grabbing the cloth he removed the bag.

"Butch!" Oswald hissed. The man was gagged and good thing because he was probably cursing everyone out. "Butch!? You snake." Oswald was filled with anger as he moved closer. "Hello old friend."

"He wasn't too hard to catch. You leave out a cherry pie with the right amount of sedative you can catch a gorilla." Ed placed his hands behind his back and stood proud. "My last attempts to get rid of this man failed. He betrayed you on a number of levels but that's not why I brought him here." Edward whistled and there was a scuffle to the left as Tabitha was escorted into the scene. Bound and gagged as she was pushed down to the stone floor. "Both of them will stop at nothing get to you. They have a few things in common.."

"Barbara." Oswald said looking between the two hostages.

"Bingo." Edward motioned. "She is the love of Barbara's life. You take her out you wound Barbara. Maybe even cripple her. Plus.. I think you two have unfinished business." He pointed to Butch. "And I just hate him. He is going to betray you no matter what. He was your best friend. Look what he did. You kill Tabitha.. Not only do you get to Barbara but you destroy him as well. Two birds. One death." Ed tilted his head and gave a big smile. "God this worked out perfect." He gave himself a small ego boost before eyeing Oswald over the rim of his glasses. "Or kill them both. Do as you wish, King of Gotham."

Oswald was practically shaking as he eyed Tabitha. His hands shook in fists as he stepped forward. "You killed my Mother." Tabitha glared at him and mumbled behind the gag. "She was the best thing in MY LIFE!" He pointed at her. "She was a saint! She didn't hurt anyone. She didn't do ANYTHING! An innocent flower and you stepped on it!" He reached out and grabbed a rake that was leaned against one of the rose bushes he was passing by. "You hateful. Disgusting creature." He brought the rake up and snapped the handle in half on his knee as he stumbled towards her. Gripping the weapon in his hands as he stood in front of her. "I should end you right now. I've dreamed of this moment."

Edward watched with darkened eyes. This was the greatest thing he's witnessed in a long time. He did good. He did so fucking good right now. Oswald was getting what he needed. Revenge.

"I want to hear you." Oswald reached out and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"I killed your Mother!" She shouted at him and then smirked. "I would do it again. And again. And again. My only regret is it wasn't slower." She spat at Oswald's feet. "The way she cried. The way she cried and cried and begged for you. Her son. Her little baby boy." She mocked his Mother's accent. "To come and save her and look. You FAILED. You failed. I almost felt bad for her for having such a weird, crippled, loser of a son."

"What?" Oswald hissed, fire in his eyes.

"Worthless little sad man that you are." Tabitha sneered up at him. "No one even misses her. Except you."

"Shut up!" Oswald gave her a hard smack across the face. Causing Butch to shout against the gag in his mouth. Oswald wasn't one who enjoyed killing women. In fact he's never done that at least well... Fish was thrown off a building that was different... And she didn't die... This was more up close and personal. "Shut up!"

"That's all you got? You're weak. You're pathetic." Tabitha spat blood at him. "Come on." Oswald gripped the make shift club in his hands about to smack her upside her head but he stopped in mid batter's swing. "Come on." He stopped. Eyeing her for a moment before side stepping towards Butch. "Come on!" Tabitha was getting tense as Penguin moved closer to Butch. "This is you and me."

Edward crossed his arms and watched in fascination. Oswald lashed out hitting Butch upside the skull. You could hear the wood crack as Butch lay on the ground. Attempting to roll and tuck to protect himself from the violent assault as bones cracked. Blood covering his face. Oswald shouting and Tabitha screaming for him to stop before she just looked away. Ed smirked. Good Penguin. All you could hear was the violent beating and then the tables turned....

"If you're going to kill someone kill the real rat!" Tabitha shouted at Oswald. "Nygma is the one you can't trust!"

"Shut up." Ed warned.

"He's been working with Barbara!"

"Shut up!" Edward pulled the gun from his belt.

"He's been working with us this whole time!" Tabitha shouted, causing Penguin to stop his assault. "He's been given a deadline."

"Don't listen to her Oswald." Ed hissed cocking the gun and pointing it at her.

"He's suppose to kill you!" She shouted. "He's been keeping in contact with Barbara."

"She's lying!" Edward shouted.

"No I'm not!" Tabitha looked up at Penguin who had stepped away from Butch who was still alive and mumbled to himself on the ground. "Why do you think he came back to you?" Oswald glared down at her. "Barbara has already taken over and it was an inside job." She nodded towards Ed. "He's the real snitch. The real one that's betrayed you!"

"Don't listen to her." Ed said, his gun hand was shaking. "Don't."

"You wont shake me." Oswald said looking at Tabitha. He dropped the club to the ground and kicked it to the side. "I'm unshakable." He brushed his hands clean and straightened his sleeves.

"Can I kill them?" Victor asked. "Please?"

"Ed. Put the gun down." Edward suddenly got nervous but did as Oswald instructed. "Edward has proven his loyalty." Oswald met his eye. "More than once in the past couple months." Oswald motioned for Ed, who found his spot at his side. "Even if he wasn't.. You and I would be having this reunion anyways. Unfinished business." There was a pause and Oswald snatched the gun out of Ed's hand and without a missed beat a shot rang out. Butch's brains splattered across the rock. It would stain forever but it would be a nice reminder. Tabitha watched in shock as the man she loved was still laying in a pool of blood. She choked on a sob as tears fell from her eyes. Edward stood frozen as Victor nudged the body with his foot. It had been some time since he saw Oswald kill someone. He was kind of shook. Oswald rubbed some blood that splattered off his chin with the back of his hand. He felt a ping in his heart. Butch was a good friend to him at one point. He was there from the beginning. "Time to start a new." Grabbing Ed's hand he placed the gun in it. "Right?"

"Yeah." Ed managed to find his words. Oswald went to turn his back and go back inside but Ed reached out and a grabbed his shoulder. "Oswald.. About everything she said.."

"Where are you going?!" Tabitha shouted, tears on her face. "Come back here!" Oswald looked over at her as she started to shout insults and death threats and those "I promise I'm going to kill you."

"Now you know how it feels." Oswald stated with a nod. Pleased with himself. "It hurts doesn't it? I wanted you to feel what I felt. Now... I could kill you.. But that would be too easy on you. I think I'm going to keep you." He nodded towards Victor. "For a little while. Let you replay the memory of Butch's death for a few days. Then I'll kill you."

"You're not going to kill her now?" Ed looked confused.

"Nope." Oswald turned and headed back into the house while the goons collected Tabitha and dragged Butch's body away. You could still hear her shouting and cries. "Not yet." Edward followed Oswald closely. "Why?"

"I just..." Edward trailed off before running into Oswald who suddenly stopped.

"Worried?" Oswald spun around and faced him. "Worried about what else she's going to say?" Ed was at a lost for words and it showed on his face. "She wasn't saying anything I didn't already know." Ed's heart dropped into his stomach. He felt sick all of a sudden. He knew everything? "Don't look so shocked. I know she was here, in my house, seeing you. I know about your deadline. I knew about the party. I knew everything that happened."

"Wait..." Ed took a step back. "You don't... Believe it do you?" Oswald stared at him. "Oswald.. I wasn't going to do anything. I was just trying to keep her at bay till I could figure out what to do." Silence. "You don't think I'd actually do anything?" Oswald shrugged. "Oswald... Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would be the point of ME SAYING something?" He looked up at him and poked him in the chest.

"Testing me?"

"Ed... Lets not dwell on it right now." Oswald smiled up at him. "You made me proud tonight." Edward felt his heart swell but he was still shook. "Keep it up." Oswald reached up and pinched Ed's chin and smiled before walking off and finishing his dinner.

Edward let out a deep sigh. This was a roller coaster. Holy shit. His stomach hurt. His heart ached. Man. He was reminded of what Penguin was capable of. How easy it was for him to spill blood. Pull a trigger. Butch was his best friend at one point. Maybe not as close to him as Ed was but... Edward thought for a second if his plan was going to backfire and he was the one that was gonna get killed. Nope. His heart raced. Watching Oswald be so dominate was so... God it was a rush. It took Ed back to that night they killed that man in his apartment. God. That was amazing. It made his blood pump. Everything was a shock to the heart and to every nerve in his body. He turned his head and watched as Oswald sat back down at the table. Ed wanted to rush over to him and put his hands on him. Just to feel the aftershock of what he had just done. After Oswald would engage in any sort of violence his body just hummed with adrenalin and power. Ed wanted to feel it so badly but he controlled himself. As hard as it was.

  
\---------

 

It didn't take too long before Ed's phone started to buzz. It's been going off ever since they snatched up Tabitha three days ago. Oswald had a public appearance and stood proud and tall like the champion he was. Ed was a little nervous that something would happen to him in front of everyone but nothing did. Barbara left dozens of voicemails on Ed's phone she even sent him a death threat by mail. Edward wasn't aware of where Tabitha currently was. All he knew was she cursed and cried constantly. Which was amusing to him since she seemed to be someone who was really heartless but in fact had a big one. The heart was something you couldn't mess with... and Ed learned that.

"You're not cut out to be number two." The little voice in his head taunted him. "You're suppose to be top dog." He shrugged it off.

Things between him and Oswald couldn't be going better. Which was weird considering his dirty secrets were aired out. Ed wouldn't lie he was a little jumpy. However having all of this off his chest felt so good. Plus him and Oswald were getting back on track. He found Oswald more engaging and in a better mood. Ed found he couldn't keep his hands off of him. Every chance he could he found himself grabbing onto his shoulder or holding onto his arm or pressing his hand to his chest. Everytime he touched the Penguin it was like electric shocks were sent through his body.

"Holy shit what's wrong with me." Ed covered his face with hands. "I've never felt this before."

"Felt what?" A bubbly voice caught his attention as he looked over to see the redhead. She's been lurking about. Oswald finally addressed her yesterday saying she was a friend that needed shelter and looked after. Ivy Pepper. "Sorry I didn't mean to spy on you. It's so boring here."

"What exactly do you do?" Ed finally confronted her. "Besides tending to our garden."

"I'm also a healer." She said proudly. "I'm helping Penguin."

"You can't heal his leg. He's been like that for years." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Not his leg silly." Ivy smiled at him and tapped her temple.

"What are you talking about?" Ed was confused.

"I am so HAPPY to be home!" Oswald called from the front door soon making his way where the pair were. "Oh. See you two are getting to know each other."

"Your tea is on the stove Pengy." Ivy smiled at him.

"Don't call me that." He gave a small glare before looking at Ed. "I wish you were there but these helped me a lot." He held up his cue cards and tossed them onto Ed's desk. "Don't let me go through that alone again."

"No worries." Ed gave him a small smile. "I'll be at the next one I promise." He reached out and gave Oswald's shoulder a squeeze. "You look tired. Maybe you should go relax before dinner. Kick back." Oswald smiled up at him and nodded. "You had a busy day." As Oswald slipped away and left the room he heard Ivy to his right.

"Ooooo." She giggled.

"What?"

"Ooooooooo."

"Stop that."

"You like him." Ivy stepped up with a giddy look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you two. The way you look at him." Ivy smiled at him. "You like him."

"Shut up." Ed turned from her and focused on his birds.

"You have to tell him!" Ivy skipped forward and lingered close to him.

"Shut up."

"Come on! How did it happen?" She slapped his shoulder. "Tell me! Was it like a love at first sight thing or was it a brush of the shoulder in the hallway sort of thing?"

"I assure you I don't like Oswald.. like that." Ed shook his head. She just placed her hands on her hips and arched a brow. "It's complicated."

"You have to tell him."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do." Ivy pushed. "I don't know Pengy very well but I do know he needs someone. He needs you."

"Ivy.. Miss. Pepper. Please..."

"And you look like you could use some love in your life too." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you want my advice..."

"I don't."

"Tell him." She reached out and patted his shoulder. "Tell him big guy. You never know what's going to happen. You could miss your chance and then what?"

"Go away." Ed smacked her hand off his shoulder.

"You're no fun." She pouted and then gave him the signal she was going to be 'watching him'. Leaving Edward to his thoughts.

 

 

Edward knew all of Oswald's ticks. To be honest no one knew him better than Ed. He knew all the ticks. The tricks. All of it. When Oswald's eyes started to twitch, he was jealous. When his hands twitched he was aggravated and itching to find something to hit you with. When he clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply, hold on tight because he was going to start yelling and possibly order you to your death. When he bit his lip or his tongue it meant he was holding back something. If it was an insult he would soon regret.. or he was second guessing himself. When his ears turned red he was embarrassed. When he closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and his tone got dangerously soft.. You best be paying attention because he means business.

Ed had learned how to handle these sort of things. That wasn't it though. Behind closed doors Oswald was a broken little boy at times. Often he had a frown upon his face. Ed would reach out and grip his shoulder. He needed reassurance like everyone else. A simple gesture. If it was rubbing his arm or patting him on the back. Offering to take his hand when he shifts his weight from one foot to the other because his leg is hurting. Or reaching out and rubbing his head when he was upset. Ed often found himself reaching over and petting the back of Oswald's skull when he was getting overcome with emotion. It worked. It calmed him down and then he could think clearly. No one knew how to handle the Penguin better than Ed. In return Oswald knew how to handle Ed.. Most of the time. This is why they needed each other.

That's what made them great. When they were getting along and on the same side. Kings of Gotham. Ed wasn't lying he wanted his friend back. Completely wanted him back. Wanted to be partners. Ed didn't want to have secrets between them. He wanted them to be up front and honest. Edward was thinking it was almost time for him to ask Oswald what he was planning behind the scenes. What are these allies? The Freaks he was seeking out? Ivy? Why was she really there? Tonight over dinner might be a good opportunity. Actually. Maybe after dinner when there wasn't anything to really throw.

Ed looked up when he heard Ivy humming as she drifted past his study giving him a funny look. Ed rolled his eyes and looked up at his birds. Such wonderful creatures. A gift from Oswald that made his heart melt every single time he thought about it. He loved them very much...

"What do you two think?" Ed frowned a little. "Should I tell him?" Echo clicked her beak. He had proven his loyalty right? Giving him Butch and Tabitha. He could've gotten Barbara but what was that fun? Besides Oswald seemed like he had a plan for her already. He just hoped he didn't ruin it by jumping forward and snatching the two. Ed had hoped that Oswald would've shot Tabitha. Not only was she the intended target it would've gotten her off Ed's back. Killing Butch? Well Ed didn't care to be honest. Butch wasn't someone he was fond of either. They both hated Ed and one was gone so he had to take what he could. Oswald was getting the revenge he needed. Perhaps this was the start of letting his Mother rest in peace. That was a gift Ed truly wanted to give him. "I can't."

Ed had found himself in a weird situation. Was this how Oswald felt? This tortured when he wanted to confess his feelings? It wasn't a nice feeling. So much conflict. The thing was. This wasn't a new feeling. Edward did a lot of thinking after he left Oswald on that dock a broken man. Ed second guessed a lot about himself including the emotions he felt. Oswald was someone he had admired. He wasn't lying when he said he would do anything for him. At first he was an obsession. Someone he was infatuated with. He would've given anything to be in the same room with him and Oswald ended up on his last leg in his bed for days. Being reunited with Oswald after Arkham and realizing and accepting that he could count on him... It was something that he never expected. Even now after everything that's happened the could count on each other. Lets be honest. Ed has always had feelings for Penguin. He just didn't know it till it was too late.

 

"Oswald. I have to tell you something." Ed stormed into Oswald's room while he was getting dressed. After he knew he was done with his bath. He listened for the water to drain.

"God!" Oswald jumped, thankfully in his robe. "Ed! You can't just burst in here like that." He scared the crap outta him. "What? What is it?"

"I..." Ed looked at him for a moment. "I..."

"What?"

"It's suppose to rain... Dress accordingly." Ed turned and left the room as quick as he came in.

 

"Oswald." Ed burst while they were sitting at the table at breakfast. Oswald jumped yet again at the out burst. "I..." Oswald just stared at him. "Sugar. Pass the sugar please."

"You're starting to freak me out." Oswald glared and slid the sugar across the table.

 

\-------

 

"Damn I'm a coward." Edward frowned and then... It went silent and he was surrounded by darkness. Whoa.

The house was filled with dark. The power had gone out. Only the sound of distant thunder could be heard. The wind against the window. Ed slowly got up from his chair and peered outside. The whole estate was dark. His eyes burned as lightening scattered across the sky flashing him with light. It was uneasy. The silence in the house wasn't right. It was down right spooky. Ed felt around the edge of his desk.

"What is going on?" He heard Ivy's voice somewhere on the first floor.

"The storm knocked the power out!" Ed's voice echoed through the halls. There was a distant Russian swear word and Ed called. "Oswald?" Silence. "Os?" Nothing. "He's probably taking a nap." Ed sighed and then there was a rustle of feathers. He felt one of his birds rush by him spooked and he quickly looked up. Squinting in the darkness he saw some figure standing in the doorway. "Who's that?" Without warning he heard footsteps rush up to him and lets be honest he's seen too many scary movies it freaked him the fuck out. He felt a shove to his chest and a fist connect with his jaw. OUCH. Another blow to the ribs he felt himself being shoved back tripping over his own feet as he fell back against the hard floor. The figure pounced on top of him and Ed tried to protect himself. "Get off!" Ed wasn't armed. HIs gun was in the top drawer of his desk. He managed to roll over and pin them down to the ground before feeling their forehead connect with his face. He stumbled backwards trying to get to his feet when BANG. A flash of a gun and a bullet struck his attacker dropping them. Holding his head he turned to see Victor. "Thank you."

"Uh huh." Victor looked at Ed. "Three of our warehouses were raided and then burned." Uh oh. Tabitha? Victor already knew Ed's worry without him speaking. "We still got her."

"Oswald." Ed rushed past Victor and into the hall. It was so dark except for the quick flash of lightening here or there. Ed tried his best to sneak around. Victor was like an armed cat following behind him. Gun raised ready to drop any threat. Ed quickly rushed into the sitting room. There was a fire thankfully but still no Oswald. Usually he took his naps there. "Oswald?" There was a bang next to his ear and he jumped as Victor shot some henchman that was lurking in the shadows.

"Sorry." Victor gave a not so innocent smile.

"Ow." Ed rubbed his ears and headed for the stairs. He had to find Oswald. Now. They skimmed the second floor. Oswald wasn't in his room. Where the hell did he go? He had to of been awake considering the gun shots. Two more goons. Shot and killed. He wasn't upstairs. There was another gun shot that rang out down stairs and then the lovely sound.

 

"Oh Eddie." It was Barbara. "Oh sweetie pie mommy's home." Edward made his way down the hall and to the top of the stairs. Victor had vanished into the shadows. "Come out. We have some things to discuss." She waved up at him with a delicate yet dangerous hand. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Ed played dumb as he slowly climbed down the stairs.

"Don't be an idiot. Where is she?" Barbara snarled. "I know you did something to her. Where the hell is she? She better be alive. Because if she isn't I will have horrible unspeakable things done to you."

"You're wasting all that hot air." Ed stopped on the last step.

"I know you took Butch and Tabitha. Do whatever you want to him but give her back."

"Too late." Ed looked down at her. "He's already been disposed of."

"I'm not messing around Nygma." Barbara gripped the gun tightly. "We had a deal. I did everything I could to make sure your dumbass was still alive. I made good on that promise. Now give me back my girl. I will burn this place to the ground."

 

"Found him!" A rough voice came in from the right dragging Oswald in by the back of the neck.

"Deal is a deal." Ed stated looking at Barbara. "I promised to deliver and I'm going to."

"What is going on?!" Oswald looked around at everyone. "Ed?"

"Eddie has been playing you for a fool Oswald." Barbara snapped. "He was going to kill you in your sleep."

"No." Ed looked at her. "I was going to deliver him to you and WE would kill him together. Unfortunately a lot sooner than I intended. I still had plans for you. Thanks Barbara. I was this close too." Edward looked over at Oswald. "I told you I'm not cut out to be number two." Oswald stared at him stunned, complete shock. "I'm sorry Oswald."

"But... But..." Oswald was trying to find words. "You told me.." Ed stepped forward and grabbed Oswald by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. "Ed!"

"Shut up." Ed snarled at him. "I am always the one to pick up the pieces. I'm always the one who gets whatever is left behind. You're greedy. You don't care about anything but yourself."

"What!?" Oswald stared at him confused.

Ed shoved Oswald away from him and turned quickly snatching the gun from the goon to his left. Cocking it he pointed it at Oswald's chest. Oswald was baffled. Upset. Confused. Angry. Hurt. He didn't know what happened. He was never going to take a nap ever again. The entire world was falling apart. He woke up to the sound of gun fire and then the next thing he knew he was grabbed from the shadows and no was being put on display before Barbara. 

"Ed!" Oswald held his hands up. "Don't... I thought.."

"You thought wrong!" Barbara laughed at him. "Always wrong aren't you Ozzie."

"Who asked you!?" Oswald snapped.

"Yeah. Always wrong." Ed looked at him gun still raised.

"Do it." Oswald stood strong in his stance. "Do it!"

Ed stared into his eye. His heart racing, his finger twitched on the trigger. He could feel Barbara's smug smile. It's funny how so many people did her bidding. Oswald glared at the man before him. Waiting.

"DO IT!" Oswald snapped at him and then squeezed his eyes shut. "Here's your chance ED! Finish what you started."

"I'm sorry." Ed clenched his jaw his hand shaking. 

**BANG**.

  
\-----

 

"It's funny isn't it?" Edward looked over at Oswald. They were both kicked back in the drawing room in front of the fire. Gone through a bottle of wine, glasses in their hands. It was a long day but a good one. Oswald won his election. Staring at him now you could still see that small smile on his face. Both had showered, and were now comfortable in their robes still buzzing from the intense day.

"What?" Oswald asked swirling the drink in his glass.

"Remember when we first met?" Ed reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You hated my guts."

"Yes I did!" Oswald laughed. "Don't feel bad though. I hated everyone."

"Yeah you had a few ruffled feathers." Ed gave him a smile. "Then fate brought us together. We became the best of friends... and then we got pulled apart... Arkham happened..." He shook his head. ""Now look at us."

"Together again." Oswald smiled softly. "Fate works in mysterious ways doesn't it?"

"There's a plan for everyone huh?" Ed said softly. "You just never know what road life is going to take you and who is going to be on that road with you."

"Life is unpredictable. Makes it fun." Oswald gave him a sly smile and rubbed his bad leg that was propped up on the coffee table. "But at the same time I wish I could see the future."

"What do you want to have in your future?" Ed asked curiously. "What does the almighty, Penguin, King of Gotham, see in his future."

"Hmmm." Oswald thought for a second. "I have everything I want right now." He chuckled softly. "I made my Mother proud.. I like my jobssss... I like my home.. The people in my life.." He looked over at him who gave him a soft smile. "I have you." There was a small pause and he reached out to give him hand a squeeze before sipping his wine. "I'm happy you know? For the first time in my entire life I am actually happy."

"You look happy." Ed nodded. "Compared to the first time we met and when you were stuck in my apartment.. You're a different person. In all the best ways." Ed reached his hand up and toyed with a lock of Oswald's hair before dropped his hand. "You have this will to live.. This drive.. This glow about you ya know?" Oswald blushed a little and focused on his drink. "That's it though? Do you ever see yourself settling down? Maybe a crime boss's daughter... Get a wife and few little penguins?" Oswald almost choked on his drink. "What?"

"Really?" He looked over at him. "No.. No.. That's not the life for me. I've accepted a long time ago that.. that fairy tale.. wife and children was never going to be in my future."

"Why is that?" Ed was suddenly interesting.

"It's just not. I can't... have that. Gotham is my baby." He nodded. "Gotham is my ... spouse. I am married to Gotham. Besides I couldn't put someone though the torture of not knowing if I was going to be killed that day or not." He sipped his wine and looked over at Ed. "Like you said. Love is a weakness. We can't have weaknesses can we Ed?"

"We can't." Ed agreed. Ed tried to picture that though. Penguin getting married and having kids. Oswald had such a deep heart but at the same time he was so closed off. He couldn't picture him having to wake up in the middle of the night, tend to a baby and a crying hormonal wife. Ed didn't even know what his type was. Being his Chief of Staff he's been around him every day and learned his routine and who was in his address book. There weren't any pretty ladies that lurked about the place. Sure one popped up here and there but mostly it was just business and those ladies belonged to Victor. Edward wondered what Oswald's life would be if he wasn't Mayor. If he wasn't the Penguin. To be honest Ed would buy tickets to that movie. "One thing is for sure though. When it comes down to it. When things get unpredictable and when the cards are on the table. We got each other."

"That we do." Oswald smiled at him and raised his glass in a toast. "Each other." And clicked their glasses together.

 

\------ 


End file.
